Dragoon Legacy
by aerobolt
Summary: Eternity can be a burden, if not a curse. To ease the pain of watching everything around eventually wither, Celestia found solace in guiding her ponies, her sister and the element bearers until "he" crossed path with her. Mainly OCxCelestia
1. Chapter 1

The battle raged for almost a century now, neither sides seemed to lose ground. From one side the mighty Dragoons stood there, each one was almost like an impassable fortress of power, might and sheer force. On the other side the endless legion of Shadows kept coming even if they were killed by the thousands by each blast of one Dragoon.  
>They wouldn´t flatter, they wouldn't stop, they kept coming...<p>

Their world, that steamed life from every corner, was dying and becoming more and more like a barren wasteland. The Shadows used every inch of resources available to their war, not caring if afterwards they left a dead planet. They didn't know nor they care if by killing the planet they would eventually win the war, it was their nature to consume all.

But what did they want? What was their goal? Why they just killed everything in their path not caring if it was a threat or not... if they could be defined by one word they represented death itself. Emotionless, void of soul, mindless and with just one goal, to feed.

Although mighty and powerful, the Dragoons were losing... soon the first casualties happen. First a few in a week, but later hundreds by the day... it was only a matter of time till everything they knew meet certain end.

In desperation they gather their last five heroes. Each representing an element of their race, Might, Power, Valor, Nobility and Knowledge. Through their ancient magic they executed one last ritual to summon a god between them to save them and the world from certain death. But alas, at the end of the ritual, five corpses lay down on the floor in front of the Queen. Their hope, their fate, their dreams all ended with the fading light of the spell... or so it seemed

On their last day, the Queen, her two sons and the last ten Dragoons, prepared for one final last stand... the fight lasted long but no one kept track of time, they didn't had to, it was their last day, their final hour.  
>One by one they fell, leaving in the end the Queen and her sons...<p>

The Queen, the strongest of their kind, fought as brave as she could to protect what was most precious to her, she would fight till her last breath to keep them safe... unfortunately it wasn't long till she fell.

In her eyes she saw despair, fear and certain death of her children... why was this happening to them? Why didn't the gods hear their cries for help? Why were they forsaken like this?  
>With one last look around her, while she fell to the ground, a tear formed in her eye...<em>"we, our planet, our life... gone forever... without a trace... no one will know about us... is this our final legacy?"<em> one last look to her children, six last words came out of her mouth... and blackness took over.

Their planet, now engulfed by the legions of shadows, could be easily mistaken by a dark mist in space, only one seeing things from there would know the extent of the legion.

That was until a huge blast of light erupted from the dying planet. It was not long before the light pierced through the planet side to side and in one bright flash a explosion of stellar proportions occurred... two huge geysers of pure light blue shoot from the poles of the explosion, a white shock wave erupted from the blast, ramming against the other planets fragmenting them to nothingness. Their sun could hold so long till it too exploded into a super nova.

Nothing was left... no planets, no stars... not even a floating rock was left... the sky was now filled with shades of green and blue from the dust and plasma that formed after the cataclysm... that is, except from two last remnants of live... near them six orbs of light orbiting them.

==================================================================================

A winged beast awoke from its nightmare. Sweat all around it face, still shivering for the vivid dream

"Light meals before bed... my ass!" the creature hissed

==================================================================================

"Ughh! I need some vacations after this" one pony said while lying down on her huge bed

"He surely gave us trouble this time" another said standing next to her

"You know Luna, sometimes I wish I could understand him... why does he love chaos so much, one cannot rule what is chaotic. The nature of chaos isn't something one can grasp or control."

"Discord isn't something easy to understand. Sometimes I have my doubts that he is indeed evil..." Luna said looking to the window, watching the stars around her moon.

"What are you implying by that?" she said nonchalantly.

"Oh dear sister, this doesn't seem like you at all." she giggled softly "Losing your touch as the ruler of this world?" she teased.

"Ughh! Luna... just get to the point already before I leave you speaking your blabbering alone!" she turned to the other side to get into a comfortable position, she was in somewhat a mood.

"Tsk Tsk, is already that time of the month already?" she teased once again, but before her sister could answer she continue "Just think Celestia, he is a god like us, one that can do all sort of things to create chaos"

"Isn't that what he is doing?" Celestia replied almost asleep and a little annoyed, thinking that her sister is stating the obvious.

"Well it is true but take a closer look about him, he only does thing that involves you or somepony close to you" at the end of her statement she started to reorder the stars around the moon. Tonight was a nice starry sky.

Celestia took what her sister told and gave a minute of thought. She had a valid point but right now she just wanted to sleep. But curiosity crept her mind.

"Luna, like you said he isn't easy to understand. Probably the chaos he so desires to unleash has taken his mind already. Maybe he wants to take us out first... urghh... i don't know." Blinking twice, she hadn't notice that she was staring blankly into the fireplace, her eyes didn't flinch with the dancing flames

"It's the first time since..." she paused at that, knowing that somethings are better to be forgotten "Never mind that. But seeing you with those words, _probably? Maybe? I don´t know?_ Sister I will take it that you are indeed tired and leave you to rest" with this she took her leave, exiting her sisters bedroom. Leaving her sister in deep thought.

Celestia couldn't leave her sisters words out of her mind. She went back to her memories, when they finally reunited, after her sister millennia exile. They were having a regular chat, just like two regular sisters catching up. They spoke about several themes until Luna came up with some curiosity about the issue with the research on friendship. They went on and on with several things related to friendship but somehow Luna felt there was a hole in it. She told she found interesting about having friends and all but what about the thing they called love? That special one that could make you feel above anything else (not like they could feel above anything else since they were goddesses). Celestia's answer "Probably we... maybe later we... I don't know..." she said defeated.

Before she could think anything else she fell asleep, having again that dream that would make her feel her spine tingle, her forbidden dream.

==================================================================================

"Again?" Celestia said with surprised look on her face.

"Yes, my lady, even with a garrison of 10 Pegasus and 5 unicorns we couldn´t do anything. We are deeply sorry my lady." Said one of her guards

"And what did that creature took?" she asked almost knowing what it came next.

"The same as the other weeks, a couple of chickens, eggs, some fruits and vegetable... oh and this time it took firewood too"

"Very well, I think I need to see this personally" she said with a sigh.

"But my lady, we can take care of this ourselves, you must not do such things your highness" the guard said a bit ashamed that the princess herself was going to resolve this matter personally, this was going to be a hard blow to the title of guards that cannot fulfil their duties.

"Do not worry, it's not that I don't have faith in your actions to prevent this from occurring" she said with a smile to ease the guard "Take it as a matter of knowledge, to see what new beast we are dealing with"

The guard stood there trying to process the information as quickly as he could "Very well my lady"

"For now keep the same garrison, I will take personal actions at the end of this week, you are dismissed"

The guard took his way out of the room, while Celestia read the reports about the creature. Something about a dragon like creature, the wings were made of feathers and in some points were some sort of blades, one yellow horn that bent forward and two other white horns that went to the back. It had blue scales and some parts of the body were covers in some sort of natural white armour that, in the regions of its arms and legs, sprouted some sort of curved blades.

Another curios thing about the creature was that it had long brown fur sprouting from the sides of the chest, surrounding its shoulders and in the back of its long neck. They said he wasn't big like a dragon, by the report it said it was one and an half times bigger than an alicorn and its neck wasn't also long like a normal dragon, in terms of proportion is was just a bit bigger that a pony.

She finished taking the last notes on the reports, no causalities and no pony was badly hurt in its raids on the farm. The creature was too fast for any pegasus to catch and even with all unicorns on garrison trying to restrain it with every spell know to them it seemed the beast was unstoppable by them. There were reports of mutual mocking between the creature and the guards. It seems it had the ability to speak

On one positive note of the creature, it seemed that it left behind some kind of rare jewel or something precious. If it was a dragon it wouldn't leave one single gem around but then again dragons were not very fond of chickens. Too much feathers for a meal they say.  
>"Hmm" she pondered on her thoughts"if i didn't knew that Discord was turned into stone by my own hooves i would say that this was him alright" she though.<p>

==================================================================================

"hmmm~ hmmm~!" a grin formed on the creatures face "Tonight i am going to have some roast chicken!" its voice wasn´t as deep and profound as a dragon, just with a hint of it. Almost drooling himself thinking of a delicious roasted chicken with some sauce it realised something.  
>"Wait!" it stopped mid air, putting one of the claws below the chin "damn I forgot to check if they had some sauce... "<br>The creature roar the skies heading to an unknown region of the Everfree forest, landing in a old temple "Well guess next week I need to note that I really NEED some sauce, food without sauce isn't food"

==================================================================================

A week had finally gone by and princess Celestia was waiting for the creature to appear so she could "analyze and study it", meaning capture the beast and leave her sister to do the study. She was still in a mood for the past week and she felt this creature was starting to get on her nerves. She had a reputation to keep, one that could solve such minor thing swiftly and quickly. And after Discords last attempt to create chaos amidst her castle she was in need of a vacation from duty. The plan was to capture the creature and take a couple of days to rest after it.

As the night came and princess Luna moon rise in the horizon, the creature took off to the skies, it too was in a particular mood that night.

"Eating chicken soup all week just isn't my style... even my bottle of salad sauce was empty... man it's their fault for making me rush things..." it keep going higher and higher in the sky so it could have a good look on the farm that he went by for the last two months. The air around was a bit chill, although it was in the middle of the summer it was a normal thing to be cold so high above the clouds. The dragon like creature took its direction to the farm and increased it speed. The ends of its wings began to leave a trail due the intense speed he was reaching.

Down at the farm near a small lake, princess Celestia was reading a book while she ate some salad. She decided to relax a bit while on the farm and set herself close to the lake, sitting on top of a red cloth. The sky had a few clouds, partially hidding the moon behind. She continued to read the book and took a bite now and then on the salad. To give a bit more of flavour she poured a bit of cream sauce. Before she could take another bite on the salad, a strong gust of wind threw the bowl of salad with its content on her face leaving her with a mask of cream and salad on her face. She blinked twice before she could process what had happen.

"What in Eque..." she couldn´t end the sentence while she took a look at the creature on front of her. Just like described in the report it was really like a dragon but in a way different, the way the moon light stroke its scales made it like it had a blue glow while making shine the white armoured parts of the body. The wings, that flapped slowly and majestic, were made of feathers that also glowed while some parts was blade like feathers that were golden. But what took her breath was the eyes, at first they were glowing but after it blinked it showed silver eyes that could almost see trough her soul.

The Dragon like creature landed near her, legs first and then with a sound *thump* his arms touch the ground. Folding his wings back, it moved its head a just foot away from princess Celestia's face. She froze, she didn't know what to do, in front of her was a majestic creature that made her feel small and in some way helpless. But it wasn't fear that she felt right there. Before she could ask anything the creature began to lick her face, taking small bits of the salad. After what it seemed like forever the only part the creature didn't lick was her lips. She was still frozen, but mustered enough energy to her lips to speak.

"What are y-" she was silenced when the creature actually went for her lips. At first it seemed like a sloppy kiss as the creature took what remains of the cream of her mouth, but in the middle of that of that "cleaning" it started to actually kiss her. The winged beast broke the kiss and stare to her eyes.

"hmmm that... that was... damm... i just love it" his voice made her jump in surprise. But she couldn't speak after what happen "sorry sweetheart, I would love to stay here and lick you all night long, but i need to get me some tasty food" he chuckled "not to mention that this week I can't forget my sauce" he look at her with a sly grin "but i think i just found my favourite sauce"

Celestia stood there, her brain trying to process all information. It was just too much information to process. His words were looping on her head. And by each loop made her cheeks warmer by the second.

"THERE IT IS! ITS HARMING THE PRINCESS!" one unicorn guard shouted

"CHARGE!" another guard said, this time it was a pegasus followed by 3 other charging at high speed toward the creature

"GET IT! THE BEAST MUST NOT ESCAPE!" another unicorn guard shouted

"How many times i need to tell you i am not a BEAST! And i have a name for godsake! Sirus you ear? S. I. R. U. S. you stubborn goddammit ponies" he shouted while flapping its wing to get on the air. In on swift motion the aerial beast took flight and passed by all the guards not even filching to the magic done by unicorns.

The princess stood there watching the ruckus happening in front of her eyes. She saw her guards flying in the air every time they tried to stop him. She could hear them swearing each time they tried to take the chickens out of his grasp. Sometimes a cry of pain would be heard when either the ponies kicked him in the eyes or when he grabbed a few unfortunate souls and death hugged them to unconscious. This would be very funny indeed if this wouldn't mean more work for the princess. She approach them. He had 3 ponies in his grasp and one hand was grabbing another, 6 lay down unconscious. 2 of them were trying to strangle him, other 2 were trying to free the ones in his grasp and one was clearly ready himself to kick his eye at full speed

"BE QUIET!" her rage was visible; they all stood still, frozen by her god like voice. They could sense that any sudden move or foolish act would be rewarded by something they didn't wish to their worst enemies. That is everypony, not him.

"Woow! cream face is on a baaaaaaaaaad moo-" he never had the chance to finish when a huge blast erupted beneath him, sending everypony and him flying to the air.


	2. Chapter 2

Princess Luna was once again trying to sort the stars in the skies when a bright light caught her attention on the horizon.  
>"Hmmm it seems Tia has finally cracked up." She giggled "I wonder what happened" She went back to her sorting, taking out some stars near the moon so its glow wouldn't conceal them "whatever it was, it <em>must<em> had been something"

Back at the farm, where once stood fifteen ponies and one winged creature were just a barren crater made by Celetia's Solar Flare.

"What was that all about cream fa-"

"CALL ME ONE MORE TIME THAT, AND I WILL SURELY INCINERATE YOUR BODY" her rage was palpable, but he wasn't going to take anymore of her attitude, even if she was beautiful to his eyes

"You sure talk big for something not so big" his voice was nowhere near a friendly tone "I will take what I came here for and leave" turning around heading to the barn, he was intercept by a rather fast white blur, Celestia was blocking his way and by the look of her face she wasn't not going to let him near the barn.

"YOU come to my lands, STEAL what you want and THINK that I am GOING TO SIT back and watch you create HAVOC amidst my ponies?" her voice was lower than before but it held a stern tone "I don't know who or what you are but you have crossed the limits"

"Limits you say?" he paused "I crossed the limits by trying to find something to eat?" his words made Celestia think twice about what she said "Are you _sure_ you want to get yourself dirty for a couple of chickens and some other food supplies?" he placed both arms on the ground making a sound *thud*, positioning himself to charge but instead took long and slow steps toward the Solar Princess. "Are you _so sure of yourself_ that you want to fight over something as trivial as _food_?" his voice starting to get deeper like one of an adult dragon. He took another long step toward her, she began to glow preparing another spell. At first a pink glow but it ranged from all the colors of her mane.

Before another word was spoken he was already near her, surprising the goddess with such speed "I do not wish to fight you" he said with his voice returning to normal, touching her horn with his own. Their faces were again close enough they could feel each other's breath. Celestia's fury was now replaced by another feeling that was furious alright, but in her cheeks.

"I understand you well, and you have a point…" he sighed "except from blasting me away along your kin" he said, chuckling softly "I am sorry to do this to such beautiful creature like yourself, but…" he trailed a bit in his thoughts "look I am just sorry… it is my nature" with that he kissed her again on her lips, surprising once again the princess and making her cheeks almost exploding from so much blood rushing inside them. It was more like a quick peck on the lips that anything else but that wasn't exactly what went on Celestia's mind. He gazed her eyes for a few seconds before rushing into the barn and before she could recover from her trance he was already in front of her with a small cloth bag

"Well I guess this week I am going to be a little bit more on the veggie side" he chuckled "Hey, sorry to call you cream face but I don't know your name and well the first time I saw yo-" he was cut by the alicorn's voice

"Celestia" she whispered.

"Excuse me?" he tilted his head a bit.

"My name is C-Celestia" she said closing her eyes and trying not to stutter.

"Oh! What a beautifull name…" he trailed again in his thoughts about her name "errh where are my manners… my name its Sirus." His eyes drifted to the glowing horn in front of him.

"Sirus…" she spoke softly and with a hint of shyness.

"Yup that's my name... say why is you horn still glowing?" he was starting to worry that she was going to blast him again. A sweat drop formed on his face.

"Sirus?" she turned her head trying not to face him, her cheeks were still red from the distance between them.

"hmmm?" he was confused now.

"I am sorry" she murmured.

"For wha-" his mind went blank.

==================================================================================

Back in the castle, the daylight princess entered a chamber that had many runes of magic engraved on the wall. Shortly after, came along two guard ponies caring a wagon with the beast on top of it. The night princess was already there expecting her new research specimen.

"So this is the creature that was creating all that ruckus?" Luna asked.

"Yes…" replied a very tired Celestia wishing only to get to her bed.

"I can feel that it haves a strong magic inside" Luna was poking the beast on its armor "if it wasn't for this armor things and fur I would say that this is a dragon" her attention was now on the lips of the dragon like creature "hmmm this is strange…" she poked on them "woow!" she looked back at her sister with a smile, poking again on the lips "look sister! the lips are soft"

"I know…" she whispered unconsciously

"You what?"

"I w-was thinking about s-something else" Celestia tried her best to cover up what her lips just betrayed "what w-were you saying?" the great solar princess was stuttering like a little filly.

"huh huh, and I was born yesterday!" said the lavender alicorn while raising one eyebrow "So… is my sister going to reveal the details?"

"Details?" she blushed knowing full well what Luna was talking about "Ughh. Luna I just don't feel myself lately can we leave this matter for another time?" she asked, hoping that this would buy enough time for her to come with a good cover up story.

"Hmmm ok" she turned to the sleeping beast "I guess I will have to test them myself then" she giggled knowing full well that if something had happen with this beast and her sister she would react immediately. And bingo!

"Luna! Just… leave him alone for now!" she quickly replied not daring to look to Luna's face so that she wouldn't give away what her mouth already did.

"Him? Oh… OH!" more information slipped Celestia's lips "I can take it you already made some private tests then" the night princess said trying to tease her older sister. She was still checking on the beast's mouth until something caught her attention, a leaf of salad with some cream sauce on it "Salad? With cream sauce? What in the-" she didn't finish her sentence, the answer was already forming in her head "Celestia?" a grin formed on her face "what did you eat just recently?"

"Some salad with some cream sauce, why?" Celestia answered without looking back to Luna, she wasn't paying attention to the newly discover made by her younger sister.

"You know… Its rather unusual for a wild creature to eat salad…" she paused, letting her words sinking "with cream sauce…" she knew she hit the spot.

"Ugghhh. Luna please stop playing your little mind games with me!" right now Celestia just had about enough "I am tired and I only have four hours left to sleep, and the last thing I want right now is for you to interrogate me like I am some kind of filly" she turned around still fuming from this outburst "I am going to sleep! Goodnight" she began exiting the chamber. Before Luna could reply, she used a teleportation spell to get her to the bedroom. "Finally some peace and quiet." Just as she began to lay in bed a bright flash lighten the whole room. She turned her face to the other side knowing who was there.

"Sister?"

"What is it?" she was clearly annoyed that she came to her bedroom knowing her mood wasn't for chatting at all.

"I am sorry that…" she paused trying to gather the right words "well… that I have been acting like this to you lately"

"…"

"It's just that you hardly smile now… it's been almost two weeks now and look at you… you look like a statue in the throne room, you barely have time for your student and it seems you are far away from me… even when I try to gain your attention… oh Tia what's wrong with you?" she almost begged at the end. A few seconds of silence were made between them while Celestia just stared blankly at the wall.

"I should be the one to say I am sorry" slowly turning around to see her sister "I know I haven't been myself lately… and for all that I have done I shouldn't put aside what is most important to me" she closed her eyes and thought for a brief second. She sighed "Could you forgive me, my dear beloved sister?" she open her eyes to see a smiling Luna.

"Oh Tia. Of course I do forgive you" she jumped to the bed hugging her sister "but you really should take some time off… and I won't fully forgive you if you don't take the next week off duty" she stop hugging and pose in a stance like she was giving a speech "I, princess Luna, shall take care of Equestria by my own hooves, and beware…" she paused making a dramatic look "if you make me sad… my sister will banish you to the moon, FOREVER!" she let a evil chuckle escape her mouth leaving a shocked Celestia staring at her. "Oh for the love of Equestria…" Luna face palmed herself  
>"Tia! That was meant to be a joke..." at this she heard a giggle.<p>

"Gotcha!"

"Oh you are soo dead" a playful grin formed her mouth

"Bring it on sister" Celestia teased, also with a playful grin

"Oh. It. Is. ON!" she jumped back to her sister tickling everywhere she could before her older sister pinned her down and did the same thing, making her cry from laughing to hard. Finally, after some 10 minutes of fooling around, they were lying on the bed catching their breath. "I will… let you… go… this time…" she was still short out of breath to form a full sentence without stopping for air.

"Ahahah! You barely… tickled me… for more… than 3 minutes…" Celestia was not in better shape that her sister.

"How can you be so sure?"

"I have your watch on my desk" she pointed out with her hoof

"How did it get here?" she was surprised to find her missing watch

"Well, remember that time I was so worried about missing an appointment in the early morning?" Luna nodded "I remember falling asleep thinking so much about it than the next thing I knew, your watch was at my desk ringing just after I raised the sun. If it wasn't for that I would have forgotten about the appointment and get on with some other royal business. i guess i must sleepwalk or rather sleep-magic-walk"

"I am glad that my watch was of your personal assistance but next time just ask for it ok?"

"I will… I will" she said almost falling asleep. Luna watched her sister turn in bed to get into a more comfortable position, eyes already closed. She got out from the bed and headed to the door

"Goodnight Tia." She said before leaving the room

"Goodnight Luna." She muttered

==================================================================================

It wasn't long before the solar princess fell asleep, and the events of the day were running through her mind. At first it was like a nightmare, running to endless paper work and trying to solve minor problems that were just absurd for being solved by a princess. She was sweating hard from trying to sign all the paper work and paying attention to everyone around her. Finally came the time to leave to the farm. Before she knew she was already at the lake sitting on the red cloth waiting for the beast to arrive so she could handle the situation. Slowly everything, the ground, the trees, the lake, even the sky and clouds, faded to black leaving her sitting on the cloth and, her forbidden dream, begun again. Something she had cast away from the beginning of her life.

She knew as the ruler, no, as a goddess she couldn't afford herself to certain pleasures that could divert her from the path that was assigned to her since day one. She was destined to lead their people for all eternity and was even blessed with a sister to share her eternity of duty without feeling completely alone. It wasn't a big problem for her to keep her desires locked away simply because she didn't felt to nopony in particular. That is until this dream started to happen every single night about two weeks ago. This dream that sent chills through her spine

Celestia already knew what the dream was about, and now she didn't felt like fight against it at all. Slowly she felt being embraced by some large entity than herself, the feeling alone made her feel little and helpless but in a good way. She felt that she belong to somepony or, at least, something. The embrace felt warmer than usual and she could feel the breath of this dream of hers on her neck, it made the goddess shiver. She wanted to mutter some words but before anything, she felt being pulled towards the dream and had her head being lay down on his arm. Slowly it began to brush her mane, at first it began at the top of head to the bottom of her neck, but slowly creeping his way to her spine near her wings. She knew that sooner or later it was going to reach her wings and the anticipation was making her feel… well… hot. But this dream seemed to have other plans tonight, before reaching the bottom of wings it began laying down kisses on her neck making its way up. After the first couple kisses she let out a soft moan, her wings were already stiff and the dream didn't touch them yet. She felt the kisses reaching closer to her face, the kisses and the brushing was making her so stiff she just wanted something to happen and NOW!

==================================================================================

Princess Luna was going on her nightly routine while adding some extra paper work done so it would ease her sister's stress. She noticed it was already 7h40 AM and the sun was nowhere to be seen. At first she was going to wake her sister to begin her morning ritual but after thinking about their little chat she decided to raise the sun herself, surely if her sister did the same to her moon for a millennia it wouldn't be to hard to do this for a couple of days starting now.

=================================================================================

Celestia was still in the middle of her dream, with a new addition of a leg begin on top of her flank and it was still teasing her by stroking her wings and licking the bottom of her horn. She let out a lazy moan after each stroke and gasped when she felt his tongue swirling around her horn. Unconsciously, she half opened her eyes, everything was like a haze or a mist, she could tell she was under some sheets in some bedroom but, right now, that wasn't what she cared for. She closed her eyes trying to return to her dream. It didn't take long for her to feel again the kisses around her neck again making their way again to her face.

This time her mind only begged that this dream could last, since normally this dream would end with her natural wake up call to raise the sun, but something told her that it wasn't time for that right now. She didn't felt that anxiety, actually she felt that was already done.

She was still being teased and each stroke or each kiss was starting to drive her crazy. She couldn't handle this anymore. Lazily and slowly she turned around to her dream and began, herself, to reach for its neck planting soft kisses, stroking his chest, feeling his heartbeat. She cuddled closer to him, returning the embrace making her way up his neck. She could tell her dream has enjoying, she felt it stiff at each kiss she gave it. It wasn't long before she felt his lips and gave it a sloppy and lazy kiss. She kept the kiss until the first rays of light began to make her way to her eyes, slowly she half open her eyes _"no, no, no… just five more minutes"_ she begged to return to her dream. She was getting frustrated about this. THIS was the reason she was in such a mood for two weeks.

She slowly blinked, everything was still hazy around her _"It seems Luna raised the sun for me… I could use some extra sleep"_ she thought while cuddling closer to her dream, putting her head under his chin. She felt it stroke her mane and slowly making its way to her wings "I guess I could use some more of this dream too" … "wait…" she fully open her eyes to see yellow scales blocking her vision, her head was on top of fur. She jumped from under the sheets watching HIM sleeping beside her, he had his leg on top of her.


	3. Chapter 3

Luna was just about to visit her sleeping sister when heard a scream coming out from her sister's bedroom. And in a split second she teleported to Celestia's bedroom. Six elite guard ponies bursted into the room almost breaking the door. Before words were spoken everyone froze on the sight.

The ruler of all Equestria, the older of the goddesses was on her bed with a beast sleeping beside her, under the same sheets. Her hair was a mess, she was sweating and, on top of it, her wings were all stiff and open. The beast covered most of the bed and its wings were partially outside the bed. Its leg was clearly on top of the princess even though it was under the sheets.

This vision made one of the guards drop his sword and the sound of it touching the floor awoke the creature. Very slowly and lazily he raised his head to look around him. In front of him was Celestia frozen in time, looking somewhere in the room, she was sweating and clearly had done something nasty to be in that shape. He followed her sight and saw a group of six white ponies and a larger lavender one. Everypony had it mouths open and were also frozen. He took a look to where he was lying. Then he too froze. He was sweating has bad as Celestia, his fur was all messed up and his leg was on top of her. Everything was frozen in that room. The awkward silence seemed to last forever until princess Luna spoke

"I-I am… we are so sorry to interrupt… y-you two… w-we shall take our leave n-now" it took almost everything Luna had to form this sentence, her cheeks were with an hint of red of the sight. After all in front of her was her sister sweating bullets with her mane all messed up and with her wings all stiff next to an equal sweating dragon like creature. What more could spell in her mind that her sister had intercourse with this creature and in her climax she screamed like that.

"L-Luna this isn't what you think it is" stuttered a very red Celestia. Fuming with embarrassment.

"It's true I-I don't even know how I-I got here… I was at the farm when I blackout" the creature was also in a bad position there, not knowing if to be angry to Celestia and her actions to him at the farm or to be embarrassed that he was caught with a beautiful creature like her in the same bed. Suddenly there was another guard pony from the chamber bursting to the crowd shouting

"The CREATURE is gone! IT'S GONE!" the pony was still catching its breath and didn't look up yet "Some kind of pink glow started to form around it and when we tried to do something he was gone" when he finish what he said he looked up to see why the crowd was so silent. This one couldn't take the information and just fainted. Then Luna realized something, a small smile formed on her mouth and came with some lousy excuse.

"It seems Discord's magic still lingers in the castle. I will make sure that this time it will be cleaned" she looked to the guards with a stern look "It's very rude to watch a lady in her bed, even ruder if it is your princess" She went back to the door where all of the ponies where, now looking at her "This is clearly a play from Discord to hit the personal pride of my sister, so I ask you to keep this to yourselfs" she paused to let them take the words, she leaned to them and whispered to them "You wouldn't like to get to the bad side of my sister, now would you?" her words were more than enough for them to exit the room with the fainted pony, surely they knew what it meant by bad side (meaning 1000 years of exile on the moon!).

Luna looked back to her sister still frozen on her bed. "I guess you two should have a little private talk since you already got to know each other pretty well" she giggle while exiting the room and closing the doors behind.  
>Sirus looked back to Celestia after some time in awkward silence, they didn't move, their bodies were still touching each other, legs still entwined from the previous cuddling. She had a face that showed that she was ashamed of everything that happen till now, her wings were back to their original positions. He snap out of his embarrassed state and began to feel a bit angry at her, not that he would be mad if they would do something private but at least she could let him have some conscious of that! He was just angry because of what she did to him at the farm.<p>

"Look" he began to speak, staring at the ceiling "I don't know what happen while I was out nor do I think I care" he made a point "the thing is, why did you put me asleep? I didn't kill any of your kin, nor do I hurt them…"his voice was getting a bit deeper as anger started wake in him "at least not much…" he made the last statement with a playfull hint. He cleared his throat "Was I being all that evil trying to get something to eat? I don't not think so _dear princess_" he said with some sarcasm "and don't start with the damage I done because every time I went there I leave something of value behind" he was starting to get a bit more angrier now that he remembered the blast "not to mention that It wasn't me that blew a _friggin_ crater the size of a house to blast me and your own kin to the skies… Hell! I can't even feel guilty for anything after what you done so far to me _Celes-_" when he looked back to Celestia she had tears on her eyes, she didn't even dare to look back to him. Now he was feeling guilty. Seeing her like this made his anger vanish.

"I-I am sorry Celestia… I know you only tried your… hmmm… best?" he was still thinking that wasn't the appropriate course of action to be taken from royalty. Seriously, blasting away your problems? "I-" he was cut by Celestia's sobbing. Yup he was feeling guilty alright "Look… I am sor-"

"Why are you sorry?" she asked between sobs "you weren't the one to blast away your kin" she faced the opposite direction from where he was "you were trying to survive right?" he tried to reach her with his arm only for Celestia shake him off "What kind of ruler am I? A tyrant?" more tears escaped her eyes "To deny one soul the right to eat?" she was in self denying now, she didn't care the rest. She was a wreck and he noticed it.

"Hey don't be so harsh on yourself" he gently got up, removing his leg on top of her and placing both his arms on her shoulders "Maybe you went a bit overboard with blasting me away with your kin, but it was actually pretty cute when you went all raging and made everyone freeze, you should see their faces" he chuckled making her smile a bit and chuckle softly too "And this isn't exactly a matter of surviving, I mean i am omnivore so I don't feed only on meat and even If I did I could hunt other creatures… it's just that chickens are so…" he noticed her face began to show signs of worry. For them eating meat was almost equal as murdering something.

"Never mind that huh…" he trailed on what was left to say "Oh! And about you being a tyrant, get real, I was trying to steal, like taking away things that don't belong to me. So you had every right to chase me down… even though I leave something to pay for my misdeeds." He noticed she was starting to smile

"Thank you" She said smiling, cleaning her tears

"No need to thank me" he hugged her making her blush again "It's true what I said! And a beautiful thing like you... couldn't be a tyrant… you are just too beautiful to be one" he said, bringing her head to his chest while stroking her mane. Slowly she returned the embrace, wrapping her front hooves around his neck, bring herself a bit more closer to his head. They could feel each other's heart beats.

Slowly they were once again lying on the bed, Celestia was cuddling against him falling asleep again. All her troubles seemed to go way just because he was there. His warm embrace felt like she was protected by some impenetrable fortress made of the hardest stone yet it felt so gentle like a breeze of summer. What was him? That could make a goddess fell like this, so tiny, so helpless, so in desperate need of him again. He was starting to feel like a breath of fresh air after so long being in duty to her people… her duty…

She knew that this could not continue as she was a ruler of her world and was not allowed for such things to come between her and the guidance of her kin… and she knew he was just a passing wind in the time line… sooner or later he would be gone and she would be here to grieve for all eternity.

Unknown to her, Sirus was also having his own thoughts… things that went back from his old life. He knew her from afar, he listen now and then to passing merchants near his temple, talking about her and other stories about royalty. How Princess Celestia was devoted to her duty yo the point that she hadn't time to anything else but a few hours a month or so to herself. For him it was a sad life, a thing he knew all too well. He was now a care free soul roaming around this world, his only duty was to be free as much as possible, the thing that his people didn't cherish well.

He knew he couldn't be with her. The promise that had been done to his people was to be free and cherish what they didn't. Her life was one of eternal duty with no time for other things, almost the same as him... just in a different way. His life was one of eternal freedom, he couldn't tell exactly where, but both their lifes had a huge hole in them.

Slowly creeping out of bed, placing a sheet on top of the white alicorn, he planted a goodbye kiss on her forehead. Before leaving, with his own magic, he created a yellow and blue stone that emitted a faint pulsing glow. He thought that at least he should leave something for her as a goodbye token. Placing the stone on top of the pillow he was laying moments ago, he caressed her mane on more time before heading to the window and took flight.

==================================================================================

Princess Celestia was now heading toward one of her favorite hot springs. Although it was summer, the hot springs were located in one of the northern most regions of Equestria, high in the mountains, there was snow for almost all year. She was in her royal carriage surrounded by her guards making their way in the evening sky toward the hot springs. She made a reservation for 3 nights so she could relax, but she also wanted to have some fun and sent a letter to her student that invited Twilight and her friends to some trip that she hadn't decide where yet.

Celestia was reading a book when they arrived at the hot springs. Trying to pass unnoticed and trying to check in as quickly as possible, she couldn't help the attention received when ponies going to the open baths saw her, paying her respects and going on with their vacation. The night was already settled, the sky was clean and one could see the stars and the moon very clearly. It was rather cold but it wasn't that strange since you could see snow around.

Her sister said she would take care of everything and told to expect some Luna's touch around there. She didn't get it at first until she arrived at her own private suite and saw with her own eyes. The suite wasn't as big as her own bedroom but just outside there was a private hot spring just for her.

The walls around the room had a several lights, pointed upwards, that reflected on the golden rugged walls making the room fill with a nice relaxation feeling. The floor was completely covered by brown carpet making it seem cozy already. It had a fire place near the windows, with some carved stone on the floor around and three dark red couches around a coffee table in front of the fireplace. She looked around to find a small bar right before one could exit to the springs. This room had two floors and, next to the door she entered, there was a wooden stair case to the floor above. This room had no doors since it was open, one could see the entire room from above! The fireplace was at the right side of the room and at the left was the bar. Before she could take any other details of the room she found a note on top of the king size bed with a red mattress.

_"Dear Celly,_

_I know how much you have been up to and I know how much you need some time for yourself, thats why I made some changes on the Hot Springs to get yourself your own little privacy, away from eveypony. Hope you like it!_

_PS: There is something you should try on the fridge, but don't drink too much or you will get a nasty hangover"_

The Princess smiled at that last note, but she could really use both the hot springs and that little thing her sister mention. Having eaten while she was traveling, she wasn't hungry at all. The white alicorn just wanted to relax.  
>Moving to the bar she found several drinks at disposition and a small fridge down at a corner, she open it to find four bottles of what it seemed a honey like liquor inside. Celestia took one, with her magic, along with a fine glass of crystal and went outside through the slide doors.<p>

On front of her was a relative large hot bath, large enough to put on each side around six ponies. Just near the door was a small cabin and inside where several towels and white robes. Placing a towel near, she went inside the bath. At first it was rather difficult to get even a hoof there but slowly as her body got used to the temperature Celestia slid herself in, taking the relaxing feeling of the hot water around her body.

The white alicorn found herself lost in her thoughts again thinking about him. She stared to her glass while she filled with the honey colored liquor. She took a sip, to her surprise it tasted just like honey with a hint of lemon and also a strong feeling of alcohol at the end. She took another sip to see if she could wash away her thoughts about him.

"All in all, it was good that he left..." she said with a sad sigh, closing her eyes "There are somethings that are simply not meant to be"

==================================================================================

"It's so _FRIGGIN_ cold!" Sirus complained, while he flew around some mountain region to the north. After that little misadventure with royalty, he decided to disappear from the area for a while. Just until he set his mind out of her. Thinking of the word "her" made his mind go blank for a while. He shook his head letting the thoughts go away with the wind. The cold was taking its toll on Sirus' body

"Darn it!" he knew he could use his own magic to warm him but flying high in the sky he could risk being spotted by other magic users and ponies staring at the sky, and right know he didn't want any attention knowing that the princesses would probably know about his magic attributes and would track him down.

"I-i-i can't t-t-ake it anymore" his body was barely above the outside temperature and his mind wasn't 100% since he was suppressing his natural magic. Meanwhile a light caught his attention. He could see what it seemed a hot spring. Several baths in the outside with someponies there, relaxing... and one rather large seemed to be empty, _"Strange... But who cares! I'll take it and get out before anyone sees me"_ he thought. Making its way to the empty hot bath, he flew around and low, not to be seen. His body began to fail and before it shut off completely he made it inside the bath with a sound splash. Ponies around the other baths thought somepony just cannon ball into the bath… somepony really large.

His body was still shivering from the cold and his eyes were shut while he took the temperature from the hot waters. At first they were burning him but slowly it began to feel pleasant, unfortunately the pleasant feeling was replaced by a shiver when he heard a female giggle _"oh f... I have been spotted"_. He let out a sigh knowing that by the time he raise his head the mare on front of him would start screaming and shout like there was no tomorrow.

He slowly raised his head waiting for the scream… nothing came but giggles, like she was enjoying that a creature like him just crashed by. Slowly opening his eyes, he took a glance on what was in front of him. What he saw took away all the heat he just received from the bath.

A very drunk Celestia was on front of him. Every time she looked at him she would place a hoof on her face and started laughing for no reason.

"Woow…" she started to speak, looking at one of the two bottles near her with half opened eyes... one of which was already empty "I never had such drink…" she started with another fit of giggle, lifting in the air the half filled glass "Luna warned me to not drink too much *hic* but _nooooo_, I had to drink *hic* to forget about mister blue scales" she laughed again lost in her own self induced drunkenness

"This is going to be a long night…" Sirus sighed almost guessing what was in store for him.


	4. Chapter 4

Princess Luna was going around on her duties. She was wondering why her sister was in such a mood swing, dealing with such minor things that would be easily solved should the city halls had more autonomy. Most of them lived to prosper on a few areas leaving huge gaps on others sectors. This problem would require some sort of trading agreement between cities. This was all fine if they didn't had to come back every now and then because the value of their services/cargo would constantly change. Not to mention the political issues around. Luckly for the moonlight princess, this would be easily solved by checking some rules on their ancient books and using her wits to find a fit solution. This would cut a lot of political stuff. The rules where set but they let both of the princesses with enough margins to decide a better solution.

She had just finished the last paper work, the night was already settled and her moon was still rising in the sky. Slowly she began to trail on thoughts about her sister and the last events that occurred. Discord's acts around royalty, Celestia's mood swing and finally the appearance of him.

_"Now what was his name?"_ she thought a bit until it hit her _"Oh! It was Sirus, I think!"_ the mysterious dragon like beast was something really out of the ordinary. She sensed great magic in him and wondered how powerful he really was. Luna was keeping track of this events, something told her to register everything.

Looking at the time, she guessed by now her sister would be in the hot spring relaxing and setting her mind into anything else than duty. Luna couldn't shake the feeling that something was about to happen. She let out a small sigh "Hmmm... my dear sister really needs this vacation to set her on the right course… one soul cannot rule right if it is shaken" the princess remembered the note she left along with some very rare liquor that she found in one of her trips "What was I thinking… offering liquor to my sister in order to wash away the problems… she will probably think badly of me" she said a bit disappointed on herself.

Luna knew well that her sister was a bit weak to alcohol. And when she had some, her mouth would speak everything on her mind, breaking almost completely the royal mask she set, revealing just a simple mare. One that she knew form the first years of her existence, just before they both began to lead their ponies.

With a last glimpse on the window, she saw a shooting star, a natural occurrence that she didn't create. She smiled at that, it was almost as fate was hearing her and wanted to grant her one wish. Closing her eyes, she whispered "I wish… for a better fate to us". She slowly made her way through her room and went to bed.

Unknowing to most, the shooting star, that she took a glance, had crossed the skies where her sister was, but this time another shooting star crossed its path. Both disappearing almost after they crossed each other.

==================================================================================

Inside the lodging of the hot springs, many ponies were already in their rooms preparing to rest or were just enjoying a peaceful night near their fireplace… many except one drunk alicorn. A really drunk alicorn!

Everything seemed quite in her room, the flames on the fireplace were dancing slowly, making shadows from the coffee table and couches. The lights were dim, creating a very calm and serene atmosphere… that was until a white alicorn bursted into the room laughing, followed by Sirus with a towel on its hands trying to catch Celestia. Her tiara has nowhere to be seen, and her golden shoes were also missing. Her mane was wet, making it flow downwards due to the extra weight.

"Oh c'mon! You're going to catch a cold like that" he sounded half annoyed half amused with this "Let me dry you" he actually wanted to calm her down enough so he could put her to sleep.

"N-n-no *hic*" she stutter, eyes half opened "you were a bad bad *hic* bad dream" she tried to make a stern face only to lose it and start laughing again. He took this opportunity to jump to where she was. By the time he was almost on top of her, Celestia teleported to the coach, making him land face first to the ground "Heeeey… did you brought the bottle *hic*?" she had her front hooves placed on top of the coach, watching him from the security of an imaginary wall that the coach was giving to her from Sirus "my glass is almost empty *hic* thanks to yoooou blue blur" her horn was glowing while she played with a glass on front of her, taking another quick sip. This gave an idea to him while regaining his posture.

"You looking for this?" his hand glowed in a blue tone, bringing the half empty bottle to his hand. A smile crept on his face, knowing that now he could lure her to him without causing more ruckus around.

"Hey! No faiiiiir…. *hic* you never told me you could use the *hic* the _ma-gi-cks_" with a hoof she pointed to him while making imaginary circles of magic. Celestia took down the rest of the liquor in one go, making him stare with wide eyes. She had to close her eyes when the strong feeling of alcohol went through her throat, letting it sink into her before opening them again "I want more! *hic* and I want it _**nooooow**_! *hic*" the last part sounded like a begging filly to him.

"if you want it, come and get it" to be sure she wouldn't get hurt if she went rushing into him, slowly he began to glow a bit and his white armor platings started to shrink until they were just like normal white scales. Just bigger than normal. She didn't seem fazed by it or even cared about what he just did.

"Oh so you *hic* you are a tough one eh? Bring it on sister!" she rushed toward him

"Wait? What? Huh?" the last part of her sentence didn't make any sense and took him by surprise, before he knew it she had tackled him to the ground rolling with him until he hit the wall behind them.

==================================================================================

On the other side of the room, in the corridors, a passing pony started to hear several rhythmical thumps against the wall. "Oh!" a smile began to form on his face "somepony is getting lucky tonight" he looked to both sides to see if anypony was around. Seeing that the coast was clear he placed his ear on the wall to hear what was going on. He heard a low grunt… and then "Ce-lestia p-please… st-top it… can't t-take it… any-more". His spine froze by hearing the sun goddess name. Images of what the princess might have done to this lucky soul began to from on his head.

The pony slowly took his ear from the wall, headed back outside the lodge and bury his face on the snow causing it to melt around it. He took his face from the snow and look to the skies smilling, a tear of joy escaping his eyes "Now I can die happy!"

==================================================================================

Celestia was grabbing the bottle and was pulling it from him with both magic and force. Each time she failed to pull made him hit the wall.

"Plea-se Celestia st-top it!" he was getting worried that the force being used could get someone hurt.

"NO! I want IT now" she placed herself on his lap, with her rear legs around his waist, hooves against the wall and continued to pull the bottle. Celestia did not realize in what position she let herself too, on the other hand Sirus noticed it very very VERY well.

She was still wet from the bath and was rubbing against him, her mane was going wild, she gasped now and then, making other strange noises to his delight… all because of one bottle. Sirus felt like he was in heaven, momentarily throwing away all the secondary things away from his mind like the fact she was drunk… _"oh screw it!"_ he tought. The important stuff was that SHE was… well, almost riding him. A stupid smile was implanted on his face, he tried to take a good look to her purple eyes taking what few split second she stood still to gaze them. Just until now he didn't realized how beautiful they really were. He felt so good and didn't care for anything else, this was a moment of pure bliss… too much bliss... untill his grip on the bottle was no more.

Celestia pulled the bottle with everything she got, and rolled back with the bottle on her hooves. Although rolling in the ground she was in her heaven now, loving the fact that she at long last had her most precious thing. The thing that had given her this blessed bliss that made all her stress go away. When she stopped rolling Celestia quickly got up trying to pose like she had won some big trophy, holding that precious bottle of concentrated happiness while failing completely to stand still. After 10 seconds she quit trying to pose and went to the coach, making herself comfortable and filling her cup.

On the other side of the room, Sirus was still half in wonderland and half watching Celestia. His wings hurt a bit from almost freezing in the skies, then half cook in the bath and now half smashed by him and her in that position. Oh but for him, it was worth it.

The room seemed to gain its former serenity and again the only sounds that one could hear were of the cracks made by the fireplace.

"Sirus?" Celestia's voice made him snap out of his day dream "Why don't you come and sit here?" she wasn't looking to him but only moved aside on the huge couch that faced the fire place, signal him to sit next to her. The princess voice seemed rather normal for someone that was pretty drunk. "Oh and bring the towel if you would be so kind." This new tone of voice was completely new for him, sure it held her calm and collected way of speak but in a way was different… it was more welcoming if not warmer than what he knew from her. Grabbing the towel with his mouth Sirus went around from behind the couch to her side. She noticed now that he walked on all four members.

"I thought you would walk on your legs only" she said giving him more space so he could adjust his wings in a more comfortable position, shacking them a bit.

"I do, sometimes, but I like this better" he replied, while placing the towel around the princess and began to clean her.

"You know, I am a big mare and I can clean myself" she said looking to his silver eyes, a smile crept on her face seeing that the platings on his head were gone. She could now see more of Sirus eyes and facial traces. Not all of his body was covered in scales, at least not now that he "folded" his armor. Most of it was covered in short blue fur.

"I don't know, you look rather small to me" now was his time to smile as he continue to rub her body. He could tell she was enjoying this.

"Small?" she was a bit surprised by his statement "I might be small to you, but I am rather big for my ponies"

"I didn't meant in a physical way only" he had cleaned her almost but her wings were still wet

"What do you mEAN!" she squealed when he grabbed her wing and began to rub it to clean, she was staring at him with wide eyes. A hint of red was starting to form on her cheeks. Lucky for the princess he was too concentrated on cleaning her that didn't noticed.

"Well excuse me but I can´t clean this way, so…" Sirus grabbed the alicorn and pulled her closer to him, making her head resting on his shoulder. "I am sorry what were you saying?" he clearly had his mind set to clean her up and wasn't paying much attention to her.

Celestia felt like her face would melt and entire block of ice right now. She could feel his fur, it felt fluffy. When he spoke she sensed that low deep voice he made coming from his throat.

"How did you manage sober up so quickly?" his voice was calm but made her shiver again and being so close to him only made her feel warmer by the second. Her thoughts were cut off when he began again to rub her wings, from the base up to the tips. She was lost now, being so close to him, feeling his embrace, the heat he emanated, his breath on the back of her neck but what was most hypnotic to her was his heartbeat.

"Hey! Are you sleeping already?" his voice was softer now but managed to bring Celestia back to her senses.

"Hmm? No, I am sorry… I must have dozed off for a bit!"

"So are you telling me how you sober up so quickly?" he asked again, now focusing on the bottom of her wings, send more shivers through her spine. She let out a small gasp

"W-with a b-b-bit of-f magic." she said trying to hold her breath from letting out anymore sounds.

"Oh!" he felt a bit dumb. Celestia was a goddess and something like taking alcohol or other substances from her body wouldn't be that hard. But then again she could immediately take the alcohol from her body the moment she saw him. This raised a question on his mind _"Did she want this to happen?"_

"Hmmm… *gasp*" Celestia couldn't take no more and let out some noises that made Sirus realized her wings where fully extended and were becoming stiffer. He blinked in surprise and something made him shiver. She warped her front hooves around his neck, and started to rub her face on his neck.

"P-please don't… stop…" the princess voice was barely above a whisper but he heard it, taking him by surprise once again. But it didn't take long for him to reply.

"As you wish…" he also whispered to her ear. Continuing to rub the base of the wings with one tip of the towel and brushing in the middle section of her wing with the rest of the towel.

"*gasp* hmmm *gasp*" the white alicorn let some more sounds escape her mouth, with her eyes closing each time she felt him stroke her wings. This sweet sounds where taking a certain toll on Sirus body.

"You know…" he began with a low voice "I am almost done here…"

"J-just…" she let another gasp when he, on purpose, rubbed her in a sensitive spot "hmmm… j-just… keep d-doing it" her mind was getting less focused as her body began to beg for more.

He let out a soft chuckle. In his mind he knew where this was going to lead sooner or later. Not that he was afraid of having a nice night with a pretty alicorn as herself, if anything he really really _REALLY_ wanted to continue. The thing was he was a bit worried that this would lead to other things that he didn't want to. To his relieve she spoke, in the middle of her soft moans, something that relieved of his worries.

"Toni-ght… j-just for tonight… be with me…" her voice was filled with some emotions he recognize. Lust was one of them but it wasn't really the pure lust that just set you on fire, no. It was more of a craving for him, only him. "Be my dream again…" she whispered but this time he didn't catch what she said.

Celestia's mane was covering the lower body part of Sirus, their embrace kept going on a more sensual way as the heat between them kept rising. The towel was long forgotten and tossed aside behind the couch.

Sirus began his move by planting soft kisses on her wings, earning himself another moan accompanied by Celestia's face rubbing against his neck, tightening her embrace on his neck. Slowly she began to feel a need for him like one would feel if they were in the desert looking for a single drop of water. She craved for him, she wanted to be with him even if it was just for this brief time of a night. As this feeling began to take her mind Celestia placed a few timid kisses that slowly began to muster more and more passion along his neck. This made Sirus pull her more toward him in his embrace.

They didn't even shared one kiss but the heat between them was palpable, even the heat from the fireplace would seem cold in comparison. The coach seemed little for them and the so called blue dragon took his princess to the ground with him, moving the coffee table and the other coaches out of the way with his magic. He layed several kisses on her neck to Celestia's delight. Sirus made sure she felt on top of him, and the vision he got only fueled more his growing craving for her.

On top of him, was the ruler of Equestria, trying to catch her breath. Her mane covered one of her eyes making her earning a sensual aura around her. The dim lights and the heat generated by the fireplace seemed to enchant further her image… right now she looked beyond the status of a goddess. This vision didn't last long as she began to lay kisses on his chest making her way up to his neck, closing her eyes and taking his scent.

Celestia on the other side took a good glance before she started to kiss him on the chest. Between her hooves was her dream, his wings were lying on the floor almost like a very fluffy carpet of feathers. It was almost as heaven descended to the ground bellow them and they were in the sky just as the sun was beginning to sink in the horizon. For the princess he earned a new meaning for her, Sirus was her piece of heaven now.

And the night was only just beginning for them


	5. Chapter 5

Author's note  
>If you want to set the mood for this steamy chapter I can point some nice fitting music.<br>I made most of this chapter with music like this (lounge) here, here and here  
>This one is a bit more… just a bit more… you know<br>Baby making music  
>So grab a glass of wine and enjoy this <em><span><strong>dedicated love making chapter<strong>_ :P

================================================================================

On the lodge of the hot spring, inside Celestia's room, were two figures on the floor. The light from the fireplace projected shadows on the walls, from the cast away coaches and coffee table to the couple on the floor. The lights on the walls were very very dim by now, they were set on automatic so the later it became the less light they emitted. But what was lacking in light was getting stronger on the sounds that originated from the erotic embrace the two were now.

It was just a night… their night together. Although different in many aspects, something told them they were more identical in a profound way that couldn't be seen… only felt. And there was only one way to feel that… a very intimate way.

The princess was in an embrace with her feathered dream, her hooves all around him. His beautiful majestic wings seemed to bring a bit of heaven to the earth and the vision she got from being on top of him was almost as breath taking as being high in the sky. But her mind was being blurred by his touch on her white coat.

His arms were around her, finding their way on her body, sending wave after wave of pleasure to the white alicorn. Whenever he found a new spot he was welcomed by a soft moan and a kiss on his body. Oh! But he eager to taste her and slowly kissed her ear, sucking it and taking his time to let his tongue play around. Granting him another gasp from his sweet loving princess.

Celestia was placing kisses on his soft chest scales, her horn approached his mouth just to be rewarded by another wave of pleasure when he breathe out. At this she softly bit him on the neck. She was being assaulted by his hands, stroking her neck and flank… even earning a soft squeeze from now and then. This was getting too much for her.

For Sirus this night was a night to remember, each time he stroke her in one place he took a quick mental note of what made her shiver in pleasure. For him this was his first time with her since he didn't know what happen earlier with them… but right now that was the least of his worries… and even this little though was gone when his lover decided to do something a bit bolder.

Slowly and willing it, her body began to move on top of him, feeling something between her haunches. She was already hot but realizing of what was growing underneath her made her mind race to what the night reserved for them. The alicorn tilted her head backwards when she felt his bulk get bigger, taking this new sensation all across her being. Celestia rose from her position making only contact with his lower parts, curving her body while keeping her motion on top of him. Eyes closed and mouth semi open, letting sweet sounds to Sirus ears. Her wings were fully spread into the air. Celestia's mane followed her motions, moving with the same rhythm as her body, only to make him shiver with her raid on his bulk.

No words were spoken for a while now and they wouldn't be spoken so soon. Words would only spoil the moment, now they were only focused on these forbidden sensations. The sweat that now formed on their bodies told them that they were enjoying it, the sounds that escaped both their mouths made them eager for more and the view they got only made them keep going.

More sounds were made by Celestia, letting out moans and gasps while moving her body. Being touched by his hands on her body only fueled a new feeling… a feeling that both of them were starting to grow since a while. This was the point where they couldn't take it no more.

Almost like a natural reaction, both of them searched the other's mouth, meeting half way in a very sloppy kiss that only showed their hunger for one and other. The kiss went from sloppy to passionately in a few seconds. Now they were raging a battle in their mouths, tongues fighting inside them, looking for supremacy and submission at the same time. Celestia's motion on top of him went to a faster pace as each second passed. Her nether regions were getting soaked wet now by being pressed against his bulk.

He couldn't hold this much longer and set free his manhood only to be greeted by warm wet flesh around it. Celestia was taken by surprise, feeling him flesh to flesh. This only made her let out a long moan inside his mouth while slowly sliding on his intimate, enjoying every inch of it. Finally they were at the point of no return.

Celestia kept grinding on him, making him harder with her wet juices all around it. Their kisses kept going from sloppy to passionately every time they needed to breath. But the need to breath now seemed something not as necessary as feeling each other's mouth.

He kept moving his hands all around Celestia from her neck to her flank but now, feeling her wet regions, one of his hands went lower and reached for her tender meat. Carefully he placed his middle finger inside her. The princess felt a rush of pleasure like she never felt, she broke the kiss and curved her white sweating body backwards, titling her head back, closing her eyes and letting the sweetest moan Sirus had heard so far.

He could see her trying to catch her breath, gasping every time he moved his finger inside her, biting her lip trying to suppress another moan while he looked at her like that. Sirus could see Celestia blushing when she looked at him, but she didn't stop even when she looked to the side to avoid his gaze on her. Slowly he pushed inside another finger earning a loud moan from the princess.

What more could she take from him… her mind was foggy… with only one wish… feeling him inside her. His flesh touching her nether region was soaking wet with her fluids and his fingers that were penetrating her from behind were making sloppy sounds.

With one slow movement Celestia position herself on the tip of his manhood and before she made another move she kissed him lightly, sending him a message that she was ready. They broke the kiss and stared for a couple of seconds when Sirus kissed her slowly, like he was replying her message.

He removed his fingers from her, placing his hand on her flank while the other was lying around her neck. Never breaking eye contact... silver breath taking eyes meeting purple caring ones...

Slowly she slide him in her, taking his flesh inside, filing her. Another long moan escaped Celestia's mouth, rolling her eyes back while taking this sensation.

Moving her haunches, she slowly began to ride him. More moans filled the room along with an intoxicating smell of love making juices.

Sirus grabbed Celestia by her flanks and started to slowly pump on her, each time penetrating her deeper. Earning louder moan each time

Celestia could feel her body hot and sweating, feeling him inside her while his body too was sweating to their love making. This made her increase the speed of her motions. Making her moan louder and louder.

Her lover reacted to this and started to thrust with a little bit more of force, spreading a bit more her entrance so he could go deeper.

The pleasure she felt made her feel weak, she fell to his chest still moaning with her eyes closed from his strong thrusts. Her mouth was fully open, gasping and moaning, it seemed it wasn't going to close anytime soon.

Sirus was enjoying this vision, his loving princess couldn't take the pleasure he gave to her but still her moans sounded she was begging for more.

The white alicorn could feel that the blue dragon was pumping her harder, she moaned louder to let him know that she loved every single time he went in and out of her. Oh! but she felt she couldn't take it for much longer, she bit him after a while to let him know.

The love making session was going into a faster pace now as Sirus could feel her princess would sooner or later reach her climax. She began to warp her front hooves on his neck, placing her head below his chin, moaning and gasping to his delight.

Not after long he felt her flesh tensing up and began to thrust her harder making sloopy sounds. Her moans began to sound more like screams as she was reaching her climax.

With a last grip on his neck, Celestia bit him hard just before screaming in extasy while she reached her orgasm, making a mess with her fluids being spread all over him.

==================================================================================

Most of ponies on the lodge were asleep on their rooms, after a really good relaxing bath it was only natural for one to sleep like a rock. Even the guards that accompanied the princess were forced by her to take a time off and relax on the lodge, for them this was like winning the lottery. So they ended up by taking a long bath and were fast asleep.

Everypony's mind seemed to be at ease, everything seemed so perfect. And for a certain couple it was, even if it was just for one night.

==================================================================================

Inside the royal suite, on top of a feathered dream, the ruler of Equestria was still trying to recover from her climax. Breathing heavily and still feeling him inside her, she couldn't think or speak anything. Only a smile was what she could muster. Her lover was now stroking her mane. She looked at him, trying to see his soul, absorbing whatever he wanted to give to her just to be rewarded by a sweet kiss on the lips. Celestia could only smile.

She just wanted to lay there taking a good glance on him, registering every single detail of the night in her. He moved… making her feel his still hard manhood moving inside her. At this she let out a gasp, her body was still hot although it was recovering.

Sirus knew she was still recovering but he remembered the first time they meet he said to her that he would love to lick her all night… and tonight might be the perfect night for it. He took his member from inside her and began to rise from his position while placing his loving princess in his arms. Celestia was suprissed at first, being lifted by him all of the sudden and heading to the baths.

The air outside was cold but their body heat seem to dissipate it. Slowly he went inside the hot bath, sitting in the deepest part of the bath, placing her in his lap. The water didn't seem so hot now after the love making session but it took a few seconds and a gasp from the princess before their bodies got used to the temperature.

After the little temperature shock, Celestia looked to his silver eyes wondering why were they here now. The answer was deep kiss. She looked to his eyes knowing what he meant and answered the same way.

Sirus placed the princess in a near shallow part of the bath, lying Celestia on her side, with her mane floating on the water, body totally submerged. She stood there a bit confused when he placed himself on top of her, kissing her again. After the kiss he went to her neck, kissing and biting it, getting a lazy moan from the alicorn. Making his way down in her body, into the hot water and spreading her rear hooves. The water didn't faze him, not now that he knew what he wanted that.

Celestia had already recovered from her climax and was enjoying Sirus new assault on her, feeling his mouth laying kisses while his hands caressed her body. She was still hot but now she was getting more aroused.

He knew by the way her wings were she was still ready for some extra fun. And now he wanted to give her something extra as well. A smile crept on his face with this thought. It wasn't long before he reached in the middle of her rear legs.

The princess gasped when she felt his mouth in her nether region, only to be followed by a very low moan while biting her lower lip as soon as he started licking down there. This new feeling, his tongue swirling around her flesh made her place her front hooves on top of his head.

Sirus was enjoying himself taking his time licking and tasting her as best as he could. Being underwater wasn't a problem for him, nothing that a little magic wouldn't solve. He kept licking her making her shiver each time his tongue stroke her spot. To build up more pleasure, he slid one of his hands from her body down to her region and slowly inserted two fingers. This made her tremble and pull him towards her region.

This new eruption of pleasure was getting on Celestia's mind, being under attack from his mouth and fingers were just too much pleasure. Another loud moan escaped her mouth when his tongue went inside her exploring every inch of her flesh.

"Fuuu… uck" she rolled her head back, closing her eyes. He made her like this, he made her swear from the pleasure he was building inside her. Right now she didn't know if she wanted to hate him or to love him.

"Fuu~ahhhh… *gasp*… hmmm…" she couldn't speak without moaning now, she was totally at his mercy. She really needed him again, he had to put out the fire that he made on her.

Sirus could feel that she was about to reach climax soon, her legs were beginning to tighten around his head… not that he was complaining. He kept licking inside and from time to time he sucked her spot only to make her tighten her legs around him.

Celestia's moans were getting faster, feeling this ecstasy taking over her. She was about to come when her lover decided to change a bit of tactics, keeping on sucking her spot while penetrating her with his two fingers. With this it didn't take long till she let out a long moan, cumming all over Sirus face. He wasn't bothered by it since he was submerged. She kept squirming for a while until she finally stopped

Slowly he withdraw his fingers inside of her, raising his head from the water and looking to her beautiful face. She was panting, some drops of sweat were on her face, her eyes were half closed, her mouth fully open to better grasp for air. His princess smiled lightly and bent towards him, stealing a very sloppy kiss, leaving a trace of saliva on her mouth.

==================================================================================

Everything was calm as the night went on, most of the creatures on this land were sleeping, leaving few ones active. Everything seemed to try and find company for this long and cold night, some cuddled, other just stand side by side and other found their company on the comfort of their beds.

Indeed this was a cold night, but one that was welcoming, one that words cannot express.

==================================================================================

No words were spoken to each other after they began their little session and it seemed like it was going to be like that for the rest of their little affair. No words were spoken while the couple clean themselves on the bath, always locking lips whenever their faces turned to see each other. No words were spoken when they went back inside, they were still too busy in their loving embrace, the princess being carried by her dream to the comfort of the room. No words were spoken when he placed his lover slowly on the bed, their bodies connected again when he entered her while she was on all fours. Why words when their bodies and souls understood each other so well?

He could feel her flesh around him, so tight and warm. With each thrust, sloppy sounds were made because of the love making juices on Celestia's nether region.

Celestia was feeling him again inside her and, once again, this feeling was overpowering her. She grabbed the red mattress with all she got while feeling him thrusting inside her. She turned her head only to be greeted by a savage kiss, breaking only to grasp for air.

Sirus was giving into to her very hard now, her moans were begging for him to give her all. He felt himself gasping for air too. Sweat once again forming on their bodies from their heated love making session.

She was feeling weak on her front legs, and with the building pleasure she fell to the bed, having her head and front hooves lying on the bed. But she was moaning for more, carving for him to fill her. Giving him a look with lustful and loving eyes.

Her lover slowed down the pace and began to give deeper and strong thrusts now, making them feel every inch of their flesh bounding together. He reached for her lips again and began thrusting faster and faster, but always the same force.

Their tongues battle fiercely in their mouths, even when they open them to breath their tongues wouldn't part away.

This time Sirus couldn't take it anymore and broke the kiss and went on full speed, he was about to cum when he felt her fleshy walls contract, making him release all of his load to her.

Celestia came while feeling him pumping every bit of his seed on to her, letting out a few good screams while having a multiple orgasm that made her collapse to the bed.

Sirus was in no better state than her and fell to the bed too, exhausted from everything that occurred today.

==================================================================================

Celestia was cuddling on her lover, his large wing was covering her up, leaving only her head that rested on top of his arm. The room had a nice temperature but feeling his body heat made her relax and tossed away all her troubles. She was already half asleep with her eyes closed, feeling his heartbeat. She opened her eyes to see silver ones upon her. She smiled seeing his grin.

"Goodnight Sirus" she gave him a peck on the lips.

"Goodnight Celestia" he returned the small peck with a long loving kiss.

Both of them fell asleep in their loving embrace and for a brief moment they felt whole.


	6. Chapter 6

A clock rang at 7h00 AM, making a grudging alicorn open her blood shot eyes.

"Ughh… just five more minutes" she turned around her head to the other side, turning off the alarm "just… more… zzz…"

Five minutes had passed and this time 3 other clocks rang louder than the previous one making her jump from bed. "Oh for the love of-" she got out from bed heading to the desk turning off the clocks. "This is going to be a long week" she went to the bathroom to wash herself and begin her second day in command.

_"Rise your spirit Luna! Show to your sister that you too can rule Equestria by your own hooves"_ she though._"…" "Who am I joking? I have been exiled so long that I can hardly keep up"_ She sighed defeated "But for once I have to try, my sister deserve her time. It's the least I can do after the troubles I caused" she brought her spirit back up while exiting her bedroom and heading to the balcony to perform her ritual to raise the sun.

==================================================================================

The first rays of light began to make their way on the land, giving a welcoming good morning to all creatures. In a nearby location on Everfree forest, in a cottage filled with little animals, a yellow pegasus was chasing a white rabbit.

"Angel… uff… please stop" The Pegasus was panting lightly for air. "you know you need your medicine… so you won't get sick… please Angel" She begged to her bunny

"Hya Fluttershy!" a blue pegasus with rainbow mane bursted into the cottage without knocking only to startle the yellow one who jumped behind a coach. "Eheh. Upss I didn't mean to scary you." She said with a playful grin

"hmmm… hello there… Rainbow Dash…" her voice shaking a bit after this normal outburst from her friend. Before anything else was spoken, Angel jumped fast to the door running to the forest. For him being with wild animals that could scare the mightiest ponies was a reasonable option than to drink that vile tasting black slimy medicine.

"Angel come back!" Fluttershy exited her cottage and looked to where Angel was running, following him shortly "Oh Angel please… don't go there…" but it was too late, he already jumped to the dark forest.

"Hey what was that all about?" ask Rainbow Dash landing near the yellow pegasus.

"Oh its Angel… he always acts like this when I try to give him medicine" she grabbed a bottle from her saddle bag showing a blue bottle with a black slimy liquid inside. The blue Pegasus swallowed dry, feeling sorry for the little bunny. "And now I need to get him back before before he ventures… *gulp* further into the forest" fear was clearly in her voice

"Don't worry Fluttershy, I will help you find him" she said trying to cheer her friend

"Hmm thanks… it's very nice of you…"

"Ok. No time to lose! Let's go" with that Rainbow Dash took to flight followed by Fluttershy in the same direction the bunny.

==================================================================================

The rays of light began to creep on the room where Celestia was spending the night in the lodge. Snow covered the nearby mountain tops, trees and also the area near the lodge. It was a very calm morning, few sounds were made while the land slowly gained life. Someponies went around the corridors but still the serenity of the night still lingered in the air, slowly replaced by a few birds singing a welcome melody to the welcoming sun.

Celestia was still sleeping in the arms of her lover, covered by his wing until she heard a few knocks on the door.

"Room service" a light blue unicorn with silver mane entered the room bringing a small cart with several types of bread, croissants, pancakes, some oatmeal and two pots with coffee and milk. The mare moved the cart near the fireplace that was out of firewood.  
>Taking 3 logs of firewood that were lying at the right of the fireplace, she places them inside and with her magic she set the wood on fire. Looking around she could see the coaches and coffee table were out of their places. She shrugged and took a mental note to clean this room later while she exited the room <em>"Whoever was here sure did have a rather agitated night"<em> she thought since she got no reply when she entered _"they must still be asleep, I better not disturb them"_

The princess was still with her eyes closed, cuddling closer to him, and thanked that the mare didn't went around looking for her. She was starting to get worried now that she thought what would she do… if she got caught _with him_… in _her bed_. But all her worries were brushed away when a still sleeping Sirus stroke her mane, very gentley and lazy.  
>She took a glance at his face that had his armor still "folded", his face had traces that resembled more of a pony than a dragon in a raw definition. He held a very calm and serene expression with a very small smile. She kept looking for a few more seconds till she kissed him lightly, feeling again the warmth of his lips.<p>

Slowly and letting out a small grunt, Sirus opened his eyes only to be meet by his lover kissing him. _"Oh man! This is the best wakeup call I ever had"_ he thought, returning the kiss, gently brushing with his tongue on her lower lip, asking for entrance. She slowly opened her mouth and let him take over her. She let out a soft moan to his mouth, making him pull her closer and crawl to be on top.

The kiss began to go from just a lazy good morning kiss to a deep and long wet kiss. _"Oh boy! This is sure the BEST wakeup call I EVER had!"_ Sirus thought happily, already with his hands exploring her body earning some more moan on his mouth from his loving princess… until his stomach made a loud growl, breaking the kiss and making him blush _"oh fuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu..!"_

"I-I guess… I am…" He began "I am… kind of hungry…" she giggled at his statement. But it wasn't long before her stomach made a similar lower sound making her blush and in return making him chuckle

"I think we should have some breakfast…" she turned her face with a visible blush

"Aren't we already having some…" he teased, placing some wet kisses on her neck, while she turned even redder realizing what he meant

"Not that kind of breakfast…" She pushed him slowly. She couldn't help but to smile. He really was a breath of fresh air if not a bit too straight forward on his words. "Come, let's go downstairs" she pecked him on the lips, signaling him to go.

He smiled and jumped downstairs making a loud *thump* when he landed. He looked upstairs to see a worried Celestia. "Eheh… force of habit" he smiled at her

"Always such a show off since day one" she smiled back at him "Could you wait a moment, I need to refresh myself a bit" before he could reply Celestia was already inside the bathroom that was just to the left of the open room.

"What was that suppose to mean?" he asked to no one. "well I guess I could wash myself too… pfff my breath stinks" walking outside, he jumped to the hot baths not thinking about the difference in temperatures but it was too late for any reaction now "Holy Fuuu~aaaAAAGHHHHH!"

=================================================================================

"Angel" Fluttershy tried to scream the best she could, only to be slightly above her normal voice. "Please stop it" They had been searching for Angel for two hours now and finally spotted the little bunny running away from them, making his way into some strange ruined temple, engulfed by dense vegetation that was at the foot of the mountain ahead of them.

"Well this is new!" said Rainbow Dash while hovering near the entrance, tilting her head to the side, taking a good glance of what remained intact of the structure "Hey check this out!"

"I never saw anything like this…" Fluttershy was hovering near her friend. They stood there for brief moment before they scooted inside the area of the temple, pursuing the little animal.

This temple was nothing like they never seen or heard in books. It was surrounded by massive pillars of yellow opaque crystal, distributed randomly across the area, most of them were very degraded with several cracks and fissures and some were broken somewhere in the middle section. What really got their attention at first was the fact that some parts weren't touching the ground and pieces of the crystal were floating around, almost like they broke in some point in time and froze.  
>The main structure was more of a huge gate, inviting one to enter the mountain. It had several pictures representing some old tales of unspoken time with writings that a normal pony wouldn't recognize. Some looked like catastrophes, other magical rituals and two of them were very large pictures facing the gate that looked like feathered dragons.<br>Inside the gate one could think it was just a dark tunnel leading other side of the mountain but when the two pegasus flew inside just a few meters they crossed a magic wall that cloaked something behind. What they saw took their breaths away.

They were inside a cave, purple crystals sprouted from the walls, emitting a faint glow. Huge massive stone pillars were holding the ceiling. A stone bridge was lying in front of them, leading to a massive stoned mass that floated in the middle of the cave, almost like it was an island in a sea of faint purple. This island was made of a dark blue stone. It had several runes imprinted on the borders, glowing faint tones of green and blue. The whole cave was filled with a very dim blue light emanated from the center of the island along with a very thin fog that enveloped the cave. Although nothing seemed to move, the cave was filled with faint sounds from the crystals resonating… almost like a very slow orchestra trough the whole cave.

"Its… so…" Fluttershy couldn't speak the words

"… beautifull…" Rainbow Dash had her mouth open to this sight

It took them a good minute to regain from this view, and they came back to themselves when they saw Angel hoping toward the island. They gave chase once again and finally caught the little animal.

"Gotcha you little prick!" Said Rainbow grabbing the bunny in her hooves

"Oh Angel!" Fluttershy tried to sound mean "You have been a bad bunny" but as soon as she had Angel in her hands she hugged him tight, almost breaking the poor little guy ribs "Oh don't scare me like that again Angel…"

"Sorry to interrupt your little reunion but you ought to check this out" the blue pegasus signal her friend to take a look where they were now.

As soon as she looked she noticed they were on the island. First she was just amazed by the overall vision. There seemed to be buildings on the island, most of which were ruined or destroyed. At the center was what it looked like a really large well that emanated the light that filled the cave, almost like a beam that flowed slowly upwards. Near it was a huge building that seemed partially intact with parts of it floating just like the outside pillars. It seemed like a shrine with several statues of creatures never seen by them.

"This is so awesome! C'mon we got to check it out Flutter" Rainbow Dash took flight toward the shrine

"Wait… I don't think we should…" it was too late now

==================================================================================

At the lodge Sirus was enjoying himself his first hot meal that he didn't have to prepare, he looked like a little foal to Celetia when he saw the oatmeal, bragging about how he loved sauce. A smile formed on her face _"How can one enjoy something so simple so very much"_. He truly brought her a breath of fresh air making his remarks to simple things. How the coffee tasted to him, how he loved the soft texture of the croissants and sometimes, breaking his conversation, he made remarks of how he loved something on her that always had to be around food. If she didn't know him better she would say he wanted to eat her... in a not very pleasant way.

The breakfast went on as Sirus always tried to steal Celestia's food just before she could take a bite. Sometimes she would trick him and said her signature _"Gotcha!"_ earning a little peck on the lips for being _"naughty"_ like he said. They were just two lovers now… until the breakfast was over.

Sirus stood outside near the hot bath. He was looking to the place where yesterday they had their little romance. Many things went through his mind, too many things for his taste. Quickly he shook his head trying to get rid of his thoughts. Then he looked up trying to search for something in his mind, while gazing blankly onto the sky.

Celestia was observing him from the door. She could see that his expression wasn't the happiest one and decided to have a little chat with him.

"Sirus?" she began

"Hmmm?" he replied not wanting to speak too much now

"Is something bothering you?"

"hmmm…" he closed his eyes for a moment, breathe in and opened them again "Maybe…" his voice was different from what Celestia was used to, almost as he went from a little infant to a fully grown adult.

"You want to talk about it?"

"I guess…" he paused "I guess you have many questions that are still unanswered" even his way of speak was different, this was starting to worry Celestia in a way she didn't fully understand. She collected her thoughts and decided that since he was bringing this topic she could take this opportunity to gain some light upon him

"Could you…" she was getting nervous about asking this "Could you please tell me about yourself?"

"About myself you ask?" he looked to her with one eye, thinking for a brief moment. He closed his eyes and sighed "That would be a very long story my princess" somehow a little smile formed on his face

"I think I have enough time to spare" she smiled knowing full well that every creature that spoke knew that she was eternal and time wasn't an issue. At her statement she heard him chuckle

"I think you haven't lived long enough for my story, dear princess"

"Excuse me?" Celestia was shocked by his statement _"What does he mean by that?"_ she was trying to find reasonable answer in her mind but her thoughts were interrupted

"I am sorry… for now let me tell you this much" he gave a pause before he continue "you are a fine ruler, bound to your duty… and if I heard correctly from passing merchants you also have a heart of gold… showing to the world that certain things aren't as weak or useless as some think" he turned to see Celestia with a confused look  
>"you are indeed worthy of being a ruler of this world. Devoting yourself to guiding and protecting your ponies ahead of everything… even your own family" this last statement made Celetia froze, with wide eyes looking at him, he wasn't talking to her like he read that from a book or heard from somepony… he was talking like he was there… at that time<br>"you are truly noble in a sense… indeed very noble." He paused again thinking what to say next  
>"I think I have already said enough for one day… think of me as a dragon, one that does not seek for jewels nor look for dominance of territory… I am just like the wind… free and wild, bound to nothing since nothing can catch it… belonging only to sky, as it is free as the wind itself" with that Sirus unfolded his armor and wings, stretching them, revealing his full size. He was preparing to fly off when Celestia reached for him, touching lightly on his hand.<p>

"I don't really know what to say…" she closed her eyes "and I know I already asked you to stay with me for one night…" she looked at him into his eyes "but could I be your sky… just for this next few days?" she had a faint smile showing her little hope on him. She notice him smiling at her

"See why I said you looked so little to me?" he had a playful grin in his mouth, voice back to normal "I will think about it ok? And tonight _maaaybe_ but just _maybe_ I will be here for you" he wink at her, giving her a sweet loving kiss "Oh and I want that back ok?" before she could say anything he blasted to the air making the water in the bath splash and soaking her

"I swear…. Grrhhhh! Males!" her eyes were covered by her wet mane and she was slightly angry but couldn't hold her smile

==================================================================================

Just next to the bath where Celestia was, eight guard pegasus were going around enjoying their little vacation given by her princess when suddenly a blue feathered dragon blasted into the skies.

"What the hell was that?" one said, suprissed by the air blast

"Its that creature!" another stated, they looked at each other blinking twice. They went inside the lodge and, a few seconds later, they were out with their armors.

"Good thing we brought this" said one grabbing what it seemed like a metal green cylinder.

"Oh yeah! Lets lock and load" the ponies had a devilish grin on their faces

==================================================================================

Sirus was already high in the sky, with a stupid grin implanted on his face. Hell who wouldn't? After what happen last night only someone very emo wouldn't. His toughts were quickly ended by a sudden explosion near him

"Woow" he looked back to see eight pegasus flying towards him with what it seemed one cylinder attached to the sides "what is t-" one of the pegasus fired what it seemed a rocket to him

"Oh yeah! Taste the rainbow you fu-" a ball of energy made contact to his face, exploding and sending the poor pegasus to the ground.

"Tsk Tsk! Didn't your mother teach you not to play with fireworks?" teased Sirus

"Fireworks? FIREWORKS?" one pegasus cracked up "BOYS GIVE HIM HELL!" Sirus gluped, he had just played with fire and was going to get burned.

==================================================================================

Celestia was inside her room drying herself. It was a cold day for sure but for somewhat reason there was warmth in that cold… a warmth that he brought. She smiled thinking of him "I wonder what he is doing right now" she probably never guessed.


	7. Chapter 7

Today was another fine day at Ponyville, ponies were roaming around the streets, filling them with the daily life. Yup everything seemed too normal and too boring for a certain purple unicorn in a certain library.

"Ugghhh!" she stretched her arms "I am soooo bored" she was sitting on one of her desks in front of the window looking to the few clouds in the sky. Her brain was already processing the reasons a cloud would be lingering there at this time of year only to be abruptly stopped by a blue pegasus raming inside her house

"Twilight!" she almost shouted, her voice was filled with excitement "You will not believe this!" the purple unicorn had jumped back from the chair falling on the floor.

"Uh…! Hi to you too… Dash..." she had a bit of an annoyed tone in her voice.

"Hm? Oh yeah… hi!" her excitement seemed to lower a bit but it only lasted for 2 seconds "Oh my gosh! Twi! you will not believe what me and Flutters found!" her excitement was back online

"Well I might believe if you tell" she wasn't very enthusiasm she could only guess so far what they found in their little adventure. Probably nothing too special, she thought until Rainbow Dash told her story, showing a purple crystal and a rock with a rune imprinted.

==================================================================================

Celestia was going on a small flight through this cold icy lands, she enjoyed flying now and then. It made her relax feeling the wind blowing on her wings and mane. It was this few ocasions that she could actually wander around with her mind far away from her duties.

Moments later she landed on a stone bridge. Close by, there were ponies skating in the ice while others were just sitting around on the benches near the frozen river. Lucky for her they were too busy in their little fun that they didn't notice her landing there. Celestia was glad about it, she just wanted to be there like a normal pony, not a princess or a goddess… somehow today she felt closer to them than usual.

She decided to take a little stroll heading down to the lodge. She wandered around for a good while, taking different paths in and out of the nearby forest, always avoiding too much attention. Her mind was going in loop around the last night. Just thinking about the night sent shiver on her body and made her cheeks warmer by the second.

His touch, his embrace, his kisses trough her skin… she felt like one of those teenagers mares when they fall in love for the first time… well in a way this was her first time feeling this way but she was no teenager! But she couldn't deny she had a smile every time she thought about him… and that was almost every minute since breakfast. Celestia knew she couldn't deny that she was daydreaming too much but kept telling herself it was just going to be for just a few days more and then everything would return to normal… sort of…

Her happy face was slowly being replaced by another more emotionless. Like everything she knew in life, apart from Luna, things would eventually be gone, becoming another memory of past time… something that when brought to the present brought happiness at most… but longing and yearning were always lurking in those happy thoughts bringing sadness in their wake. Celestia knew this fact all too well… It took her some time to get used to this fact without having a major breakdown when her friends eventually perish. Her biggest support was Luna, always there for her, enduring the same and, in a way, stronger when dealing with this emotions

The white alicorn thoughts went around her "parents" in a matter of speaking. Nature and Time gave them so many things to cherish and love but never forever.

Nature in a way seemed like a mother to Celestia. Mostly because she could be as loving and caring like one but when enraged could make even a god feel just like a little foal. But eventually, like any mother, she would calm down and forgive them with another season of her embrace.

Time was just like a father, giving you something to cherish and learn but eventually took it away and asked you what you learn about it. Like a wise one he keeps giving you other things, teaching you every day about something. When he thinks you have learned enough, he takes you with him... Just like a father takes his children to the fair for their good work... something no child says no. Earning their eternal rest...

Yup… "father" would eventually take him away from her… even if he is something that lived long for more than a millennia, she knew he would eventually be taken away by him…

She felt anger at this fatherly figure she had… why she had to keep learning forever? Wasn't she good enough for him to be taken with him like his other children? Did he not like her? Was he punishing her?

Tears of anger fell on her cheeks. Sobs could be heard. Her head was hanging in pure defeat. Was he punishing her now because she went against her "parents" will of not go out with _him_? Was she treated like a little teenager that didn't knew nothing but pretended to know everything?  
>Right now her head was hurting of many thoughts trying to rush through her mind until a cold wind stroke her face, gently removing her mane from her face, trying to clear away the tears. This surprised Celestia to say the least.<p>

Be fate or be "her" real, this wind was brushing her in a way that it seemed that it had life of its own, concentrated only on her face. It was cold but also was gentle. Celestia didn't know if to believe in fate of this occurrence or that her "mother" was watching her and telling her something.

Celestia cleaned the tears, still sobbing lightly, but now her anger was replaced by a new feeling that imprinted a small smile on her face. She thought even if it is for just a few days, she would cherish her moments with him as long as she could and just like her apprentice, she would learn something from it. Either hate the fact she kept going on with her little misadventure or love the fact she felt what she felt when with him… only him.

She shook her head, taking all her conflicts away in that wind. It was a bright sunny day and it was no time for one to be sad. There was no reason for it.

Slowly she went back to the lodge now thinking of what to lunch. Thinking of food somehow reminded her of him. And thinking of him made her smile. She was… happy! she guessed…

==================================================================================

Unknow to Celestia, Sirus was also having a bit of troubles of himself… but they weren't emotional. Nope, they were real and where giving him hell in form of custom made 120mm AA magic rocktes!

"FIRE!" three volleys were shoot against the blue one, which he dodged easily.

"You guys are worse than my grandma! And she couldn't see straight" Sirus mocked the now remaining three pegasus.

"You little fuc-" not surprisingly this one didn't finish his sentence when a ball of energy smashed on his face.

"One down! Two to go!" the dragon kept going on with his escape, flying low around the trees

"Sir! We are taking heavy losses! We should retreat and regroup" one of them yelled at the other, trying to maintain the increasing speeds

"NO! We fight to our last pony" this guard was clearly stubborn and his own stubbornness cost him already six wing ponies

"But… si-"

"I said no and I mean NO! We fight till we can't fly anymore" the leader of the guard pegasus was angry

"Sir you should consider…" the younger one tried to reason but all in vain

"Are you deaf son? I said no and in my country it means NO! I will consider it when I am unconscious" the leader shoot another two volleys against their target

"Unconscious you say? Well I can make it that happen. Eheh." Sirus said with a playfull grin that became more like a devil smiling to that poor soul

"Uh oh…" was all that the leader Pegasus said before he was stroke by 3 balls of energy. First made contact to his face, second to his stomach and the last hit him square in the chest making a loud *boom*. Not long after, the leader was falling to the ground, rolling on the snow unconscious.

"Hey! Will you look at that!" exclaimed the dragon like he wasn't expecting what just happened "I guess this mean he reconsiders don't you think?" he asked to the last pegasus standing. The Pegasus gluped and didn't think twice, retreating to the ground where the leader was. The guard took a good look to the path they passed to see a torn path made by their little skirmish… most damage made by the missing rockets. A sweat drop formed on his face

"I wonder how are we going to report this to the princess…" the thought alone was making him shiver in fear

"Don't worry much about it, I am sure she is in a good mood today" Sirus winked at him, hovering nearby "Well got to go! Cya around… oh and by the way! Next time try to bring more of you ponies, ok?" with that he blasted to the skies, covering the pegasus and his unconscious leader with a layer of snow.

He kept flying towards the nearby mountains, he didn't want to go too far from the lodge and that little skirmish already lasted for a few hours so he could only guess that it would take him some time to reach it. Flying low he landed near a frozen lake. Nopony or any other creature seemed to be around.

Taking a good look around it reminded him of the lake he encountered Celestia for the first time. Oh man she was going bad into his head and he knew it, but right now he didn't care about it.

Felling a bit cold and hungry he needed to get something warm on his stomach. Once again he looked around to see if anything moving was around him. To be sure, he casted a small magic around him so he could feel other living creatures around. Only plant life was around him within a large area. He guessed that nopony would go this far without a reason and concluded that was safe to perform a little trick of his without using too much magic.

Sirus hovered in the center of the lake. He extended his wings and seemed to float in mid air while a blue aura formed around him just like a circle with several runes imprinted on it. Slowly the circle enlarged becoming more of a disk. At the lake an imprint of the aura was forming on the ice, glowing faint blue.

After a few seconds, the aura around him was gone and he landed on top of the circle on the ice and in a bright flash he was gone from the frozen lands. Looking around he could tell he was home. He took some time to adjust to the faint lights emitted on his home. Slowly sounds came to be, welcoming home, almost as they missed him for a while now.

Sirus was happy to be home again but he was feeling in a rush to fly and he didn't know why. He guessed it was his free spirit saying he had spent too much time locked away with a beautiful, sexy hot… err with a lovely princess.

He made a quick hot meal with the few food supplies he had in store. He took a mental note that he really had to get some more or else he would be turning into a vegetarian very soon…

Just as he finished, Sirus went to the exit of his home and took fly to the sky. It was warm here, sunny with a few clouds. It was funny, how where he was this morning was a perfectly clear sky but at the same time it was cold and here was the opposite.

The blue dragon took direction to the nearest beach around, he knew it was summer and probably there were some ponies around but he didn't care. He had to fly and free this immense energy he was feeling. And if everything went well, the royal guard would be more concentrated on a dragon that was lurking around a populated area than a frozen land with few ponies. Leaving him more at ease with the white alicorn.

Soon after, he was flying on the shore line, keeping really close to the sea, leaving a trail of water in his wake. Sirus took several dives and when flying out of the water he performed some air tricks that would make many pegasus jealous. This energy he felt seemed to power him to fly faster or to do something that kept him going.

At the beach several stallions and mares watched dumbstruck at this dragon performing like some kind of radical flying surfer while the fillies and foals were amazed by his tricks.

He kept doing his own tricks, diving deeper and jumping higher. He felt becoming tired but he didn't want to stop. With one final jump he blasted into the skies leaving a sonic boom behind him, to the delight of the little fillies and foals.

Already in the skies, Sirus began to roam around with no sense to where he was going just following his own will. Slowly he began to imagine how it would be if they were here. Filling the skies, looking at him like he was some sort of lunatic. That made him smile, how he loved to see them now with dumbstruck faces while he roamed their sky gardens.

Sirus felt once again like he was back to his home land. A land filled with the likes of himself, soaring the skies with their majesty, living beneath and above the clouds. Oh… how would they laugh at him seeing crossing the skies at this speed… but he didn't care. This blue dragon was feeling so much alive, he felt that even the skies weren't big enough for him. He felt that he was going slow and needed to go faster and faster and… her… his mind went back at her, smashing a smile on his face. He knew now where this energy came from. How did she get him this bad? He didn't know but he sure was enjoying this feeling…

This feeling… something they cherished so little…

Why were they so strict and only tried to be perfect? Why didn't they want to enjoy their lives? For this questions he knew the answer… due to their very long life spam they acted more like gods that mortal beings. Always concentrated to their duties that took ages to complete… a simple guard duty would take several years. They wanted to feel one with their missions, bending their minds only to that purpose alone. For them no task was simple nor completed without a challenge of some sort. Sure they were a good race, looking always for peace and prosperity. Indeed a very noble race that the others worshiped them like gods… so away from things like feelings… so away from simple pleasures of life…

He could see both of their worlds. The one connected to their duties and the other they kept closing their eyes… well he and his brother… but her mother didn't take this little vision of them so lightly as this vision had taken something very dear to her… something that had closed her to eyes to the other world completely.

Sirus didn't knew much of this story since it was never an easy issue to bring around her mother. Only pieces and bits that formed the only thing he knew about his… father.

His mother was a strong and powerful being, sure she had beautiful traces of a pink body with yellow scales and a very feminine figure… but her wings were her signature of power. Huge orange crystal like wings with shades of purple. To top this up, she had six wings… one could only guess how much each wing weighted yet she crossed the skies in a very majestic way, almost effortlessly.

Who could guess that his mother would fall in love to begin with... and to top that up, with a guy like him! Whenever he could get some information from his father her mother kept telling he was a simple soul that cherished many things. This was an issue since it would make the others laugh at him, but somehow that was what made her fall in love with him. The other males, although stronger than his father, never tried to make a move on her. First because the others were purely afraid of her… no one would like to get her on her bad side… and secondly her wings were not a very attractive sight to the males that normally had bigger wings than the females. Taking out those things she was pretty normal and was starting to open up more to the other world… until a certain event took place.

The only thing Sirus could make from the bits of the rumors around was that his father was killed swiftly in front of mother in a small riot. Rumors spoke that some of them were going crazy from their "way of life" and went berserk with their duties, not able to come back to their original selves. They say that only mother returned that day… all of them were killed by her own hands… except for father. She once told that he might have been weak in terms of power but his heart compensated for it. While the others fell prey to their minds he was the only one to resist… only to be killed in front of her.

One day, long after Sirus and his brother were born, her mother was proclaimed to be one of their chosen heroes that would bear an element of their race…. She was given the element of Heart… the so called _"weakest of elements"_… in a certain way it was ironic how one of the strongest if not the strongest of their kind was given, by nature, the element of Heart…

When she returned home she looked to both Sirus and his brother and said that she loved them very much but she was going to find her a seclude place to put her memories to be long forgotten… that was the last time he remember his mother being a mother at all.

Funny how now he lived in that seclude place of those forgotten memories… and this little memory only made him remember what his promise was, the so called "duty". His smile was long gone and his energy failed. He hovered in the skies. The sun was setting, sinking in the horizon, his silver eyes were staring blankly to the sky.

He had a promise to keep! The whole reason he was still alive was to fulfill their dying wish… but he also had a promise to his mother… one that was simple and tricky

"Never close yourself to the world" Sirus mumbled, remembering her last words. He breath out, it wasn't his nature to feel bad or sad for long periods and somehow he could see the light at the end of this adventure… he just hoped he was for the best.

His smile came slow to his face when he went flying back to his home, knowing sooner or later he was going to be with her... his loving princess


	8. Chapter 8

At Ponyville, a certain purple unicorn was pacing back and forth around her library with a dusty old book flying in front of her face.

"This is impossible!" grunted Twilight

"What's impossible Twilight?" asked her baby dragon, Spike

"This… this thing!" she pointed to the rock with a rune pulsing fading light of green and blue.

"What's so special about a rock that shines? It's not like you don't see other magical stuff around" he was confused to what could possibly be so intriguing in a rock.

"Spike forget about the shinning rock… it's the rune that bothers me!"

"And why would that bother you so much?" he asked with a frown on his face

"There's no record of this type of rune in all the books regarding magic!" she was getting agitated

"Gee… calm down will ya? Maybe it's nothing special… just a rock that shines found in the wilderness"

"Spike, since when rocks that shine and have runes imprinted on them appear out in the wilderness?"

"I huh…"

"Don't answer" she hold the rock and took a good look at it, noticing it resembled more like a piece of stone that was once part of a wall of some sort. It look very old with several cracks running around its surface. Very very old… "That's IT!"

"What's it?" Spike asked dumbfounded

"No time to explain we need to send a letter to the princess" she began once again pacing back and forth, thinking what to write to her mentor.

"Huh Twilight? I think she is on her vacation… meaning she is _off duty_." Stated the little dragon, making the unicorn stop in her tracks.

"You right…" she felt silence for a few seconds

"I think…" he gluped nervously "Princess Luna might help us… don't you think?" he was still a bit afraid of her. Although it has been already 2 years after the first incident on Nightmare Night, she would still creep him out… mainly because she found cute to scare him on those nights in way that could kill someponies of a heart attack.

"I don't know… we never asked her anything… and I don't know of what she do if we send a letter to her asking for something from ancient magic runes" she thought of the last time she was with her on Nightmare Night. Her behavior did change a lot, since the first year, but sometimes she went back to her old ways and it was a bit scary. She sighed "well I guess we might as well try it"

=====================================================================================

"Today went well" Thought a certain lavender alicorn surrounded by the walls of her room. "It seems after a while one can get used to this… at some point I could say I am enjoying the attention" she said happy now that things were going nice and easy. She went to her desk setting the alarm clocks on. A green flame appeared in front of her reveling a letter. "What's this… a letter for me?" she opened the letter and began to read it contents with a smile that slowly cease to exist. She thought that this letter would be something different. An invitation letter or some other thing like that… something that would cheer her up but no, it was another help request and this time from Twilight, her sister's apprentice. She kept reading the letter

"… ancient magic runes that pulse light?" she was a bit confused but somehow this seemed familiar to her, something very old almost like when she and her sister came to existence in this realm. She kept reading the letter

"… ruined temple in the Everfree Forest… at the foot of a mountain?" this was something Luna never heard before. Everfree forest had its mysteries alright but most of them were cataloged and the ruins there were written down in some kind of book but few were at the foot of a mountain and none the details that Twilight mention that her friends found. Certainly not one that conceals an unground floating island… if she didn't personally know Twilight she would say that she had lost her mind somewhere in her books.

"… I have two items in my possession that could help in further investigation... Hmm I guess it will help!" Luna was getting a certain funny feeling. One that told her there were things still to be discovered, to be explored and who knew what this new discovery might lead.

"After dinner I think I shall pay a little visit to my sister's apprentice."

=====================================================================================

Night had already fall in the northern region of Equestria, things were very quiet in the forests and valley around a certain lodge that the ruler of this world was enjoying her little vacations. She was preparing something for this little night with her lover, placing a large cushion on the floor near the coffee table with the fire place in front. She wanted to enjoy this meal in every way possible and guessed that now wasn't the time to play shy around him… since last night… although she was getting rather nervous thinking that any minute he would be arriving.

=====================================================================================

At the frozen lake, far away from the lodge, a blue dragon appeared on top of a magic symbol drawn in the frozen ice. Seeing that it was already night here made him panic for a second thinking that while in the Everfree forest the night was just beginning to settle, here looked like it was full night already.  
>He immediately took flight heading straight to the lodge, wishing those guards wouldn't be around with another of their surprises.<p>

=====================================================================================

Celestia was now getting impatience, this really wasn't like her at all. She had all the time in the whole universe to wait but each second seemed like an eternity. What if he didn't show? What if he knew that he was only to be that breeze in time for her and sooner or later was just going to be another one… Wait! She didn't had anyone else nor was she thinking of getting with another, he couldn't think that of her, could he? No, he said he wanted that back didn't he? And she intended to give it back.

Taking a good look to the sky she noticed how it was another clear night in the sky. It was cold outside and the bath sent a welcoming mist to the air. The stars shined very brightly and the moon casted her light upon the land, making it gain a certain gloomy feeling but in a way it wasn't scary, more like an enchanted night forest with all the snow around, bathed by her sisters moon. Celestia couldn't help but to think that the night was somehow more beautiful than the day. It had a certain mystic feeling and seem to bring other senses that slept through the day.

It wasn't long before her thoughts were interrupted by a certain pair of huge wing flapping nearby and getting closer every moment. She felt her heath skip a beat thinking that any second he would be with her. Any second… each second was too long… too painful… too empty… why can't he be faster… why wasn't he already there… she needed him now… she needed him bad. She couldn't take it anymore as certain energy took over her body and made her fly straight to the source.

Sirus was trying to make the least noise he could so he would be mistaken by a huge bird flying around the forest. In a certain way it was stupid since no bird would fly around at this time and he was too big for an owl or any other nocturnal flying creature… but at least he wanted to think that he would fool the guards stationed at the lodge. A flap of approaching wings made him curse under his breath, he had been spotted and it would be a matter of time till the guard shouted for help and they would be chasing him again with who knows what weapon now. He decided to take it like a man and went towards the source. But what he saw surprised him

"Celes-UGH!" he was tackled in midair by his white alicorn, embracing him tightly, borrowing her head into his furry shoulder "Huh? Hi?" he didn't know what to say about this reaction of her. She kept hugging him tightly and soon he felt a sob. Did he do something bad? Did he injured badly one of the pegasus and now she has taken the blame for him and lost her royal status because of him… wait!… was that even possible? "Is something wrong?" he felt another sob

"No… everything is fine… now" she took her head from his furry shoulder and looked at him with teary eyes, she smiled. She was happy. "I just… I was… I mean…" she buried her head again in his shoulder letting out another light sob.

"Shh. Its ok!" Sirus couldn't help but to smile. One could understand that she was happy to see him but… was she really that happy? He hold her in his embrace, filling her with his body heat that broke into the crispy chilling night air. "I am here sweetie… I am here" he hushed her, stroking her mane.

"I was… afraid…" she let out another sob

"Afraid? Why would you be afraid sweet heart?"

"… that I… that… I… wouldn't see you… again…" at her own words she kept pressing him against her, not wanting to let him go for nothing of this world. He could feel a few warm tears falling on his furry shoulder.

"Hey… shhh! I didn't say I was going to disappear did I?" he paused trying to recollect his words before he left "didn't I say the wind belonged to the sky? The wind might be free but it always return to the sky" he nuzzled her "and right now you are my sky"

Both of them kept there, hovering in the air, embracing each other. Sirus had its huge wings flapping slowly and majestically just like when Celestia first saw him. His silver eyes were upon her, piercing through her soul making her cheeks boil with heat… how did he do that she didn't know but for her it wasn't a problem, she liked feeling this way… free from everything else… just a mare that was happy because of him.

Celestia took her head from his shoulders staring directly into his eyes. She was blushing hard and was somewhat nervous. Somehow she still had that genuine smile of pure happiness on her face. Tears were falling from her face but these tears were tears of an unknown joy for her. Before any other word was spoken she smashed her lips onto his.

Slowly, beneath the light of the moon and stars, two creatures of different worlds were kissing each other in the air. The coldness of the night and the silent around them didn't seem to lessen their kiss as it began to muster more fire into their passion. This sweet salty kiss was all that matter for them beneath the shadow of a gloomy moon and stars that were now the witnesses of their passion.

=====================================================================================

"Princess Luna! Please, come in" Twilight said while paying her respects to the night princess. She appeared to teleport to Ponyville since Twi saw no escorts.

"Thank you Twilight" the princess of the night entered the library to find it somewhat a mess with books scattered around "I take you have been busy with your research"

"Yes but it seems I am lacking ancient books here,most ponies here don't go around too much on that topic"

"Actually, in all across Equestria, ponies are letting old topics away and focusing more on new advancements… its strange that a millennia ago they here the opposite, always trying to dig out something from the Chamber of Origins"

"Chamber of Origins?"

"Yes… it was a topic that was getting old in my time… it spoke about the beginning of our time and how we came to exist"

"Sounds interesting!" anything new for Twilight to research was always interesting to her

"I could tell you about it but I think you will find more information back at Canterlot library I already gave permission to the keeper to let you wander around the old archives"

"Oh dear Celestia! The old archives… I don't know what to say… Oh thank you thank you !" she sounded a bit like Pinkie Pie

"Just don't tell my sister about it ok? I know she didn't want you to go there because she was afraid you wouldn't come out of there" she let a small giggle at that "well Twilight, I can't take long here because of my duties for tomorrow so could I borrow your items for a day?"

"Sure, just let me get them" she went around the books that were lying on the floor to a small desk in front of the window "here they are princess" she brought the rock and crystal with her magic. The princess only took a quick look at them before grabbing with her own magic

"Thank you Twilight!"

"You are welcome" they both smiled at each other before Luna teleported back to the castle.

===================================================================================

Inside a dark chamber with no doors or windows, on the bottom of Canterlot castle, Luna made her appearance. The walls that surrounded this chamber had old figures that described how their world came to be with two large images of two Alicorns drawn in the floor. On the middle of them were three circles representing the Sun, Equestria and the Moon. The light inside was faint while old magic torches were burning magic in the walls.

"Can this be true?" Luna was surprised when she first saw the rune but didn't want to show it to Twilight, knowing full well that in the worst case scenario she would send a letter to her sister. She didn't want to worry her sister yet…

"This rune… holds magic… older than me… my sister… even the land…" she was holding the rune in front of her trying to reason with her mind "Is that even possible?"

Luna recalled the little bits when she and her sister came to existent… it was in this very same room they become what they are now… in the Chamber of Origins.

When they first went through the stone door, which was now sealed, they saw nothing but a chaotic sky with several shades of colors, the air was non-existent and the land was a disorted ball of mass, still being clutch together. Life wasn't welcoming here for that time.

As goddesses they changed the skies, the air and the land… it took them countless ages to do that but they manage to create their little piece of heaven in due time. The most demanding task was to create life out of nothing to fill the land with species that now lay rest in ancient books. Not all things were perfect but still they manage to have their little peaceful world by their own effort.

But now… something emerged from their own land, that was older than the land itself and anything else that Luna knew… she would say it was impossible if she didn't felt that ancient magic flowing through the rune. It made her feel like a new born filly next to a fully grown adult… it made her feel little… how could such a small piece of rock hold so much history inside preserved by magic… so many untold tales were held in this rune… if only she could find the source

Until now she payed little attention to the crystal when it began to resonate in a strange yet melancholy melody. It was very faint but in the silence of the chamber she could hear that. Gently she placed the rune on top of a nearby tome and grabbed the crystal. It was… warm in a certain way and… it pulsed…

"Oh my…" Luna was shooked… for her newly discovery wield a new revelation

=====================================================================================

"Eggs? Werent you ponies supposed to be full veggie?" asked Sirus with his mouth full of apple pie

"Well… aren't you eating a pie? What do you thing pies are made off you silly?" Celestia was watching her lover eat like it was some kind of child in delight of so many treats in front of him. She was only eating small fruits, taking a bite now and then but after she found comfort, resting her head in Sirus' leg, she kept eating some grapes.

They both were lying on top of the cushion with a red mattress covering most of Celestia's body. Sirus was lying on his left side while resting his right arm on top of his lover. Yup this was paradise for him. Not to mention every time Celestia moved her head she was giving him the hots by being so close to his manhood… and it didn't help him by being so close to her flank _"hmmm… juicy"_ he thought

"Sirus I have a question for you"

"hmmm yeah?" he was now eating some boiled eggs with some tomato sauce he had fallen in love with

"wasn't it… I mean…" she paused for a moment, she needed to gather courage to bring such matter to the conversation "What I am trying to say is that… hummm… you are… a dragon right?"

"hmmm? Dragon? Oh yeah… yeah!" his answer made Celestia raise an eyebrow

"And I am an alicorn…" her voice was a little bit on the suspicious side after his answer

"So?" he was still in his world taking the delicious taste of the food he ate

"What I mean is that we are different species… and yet we…" she felt her cheeks going to burst

"We made what we did last night… is that what are asking?" he chewed down an entire apple

"well… yes" Celestia was thinking he was a little bit down to earth sometimes and other times he was just a little way off. "didn't you find strange?"

"Let me tell you, how many males alicorns do you know?"

"There aren't any."

"Great! Now, how many drago-" he cleared his throat, Celestia was getting a feeling that he was hiding something "I mean how many dragons you know with feather wings?"

"Well personally I just know you but ther-"

"No there aren't any…" he paused a little "so my point is, that unless you create a male copy of yourself you can't do what we did last night with your own… unless you have a thing for females" he chuckled on this last part

"What? Luna? She is my sister! For heaven's sake… NO!"

"I was just joking with you. Relax hun"

"Well that was not very amusing"

"Anyway... the conclusion on my point is that since we can't find comfort in other related species we kinda clicked… or at least I think that way"

"I wonder…" she began with a playful smile "the way you acted seemed you had a few adventures" this made him choke

"What? No!" this was the few times Celestia saw him blush "It was… instinct…"

"Well I must say you have a pretty great instinct" she felt so good seeing him like he made her feel sometimes but this was short lived

"I guess you can say so… I didn't hear you complain last night and, from the sounds you were making, it sounded you were enjoying my _instinct_ pretty good" now it was his time to have a smile when Celestia blushed hard while in her mind played the events of that night. "I will take that as a yes"

The little chat ended when Sirus decided to reached for her and gave her a light kiss. They both stared into each other eyes and a smile formed on both of their faces. They knew what this night had in store for them and for now they were only two lovers… sharing their souls with each other under the silence of the night


	9. Chapter 9

Author's note  
>Just a quick note, when Luna starts to read just listen to this to get in the same mood I was when writing this mini chapter.<br>this is made to make you think while you read  
>I already made the list just for you<br>This is the first of two mini chapters

It was a rather busy night in Canterlot. Tonight it held a festival, giving a very welcome feeling through the streets, filled with happy ponies celebrating the holiday. Fireworks were seen making their way into the sky, exploding into several fragments that ranged all colors in the rainbow. The foals and the fillies were overjoyed by this show of bright lights that filled the night sky. The aroma of various sweets lingered on the air. The high society, in their balconies, gazed the life that emanated from bellow while the simple folk went around from street to street, filling the city with the life it held. It was a truly a night to enjoy and remember, one of many happy nights they always had… with few bad things to remember from past history.

It was always like this in Equestria… nothing really bad happened. It was almost like a dream, even when it became a nightmare it was only there to scare and nothing more. But this world wasn't always a paradise. There were times that blood had been spilled and incidents occurred that involved the death of some. But overall it was on very few occasions that tensions between races grew to the point to take those drastic measures. The main reason? They feared the wrath of the goddesses.

They knew full well that underneath those kind expressions and their low profile, the twin alicorns held an immense power. Power that created them and… power that could easily destroy them.  
>Alas this was far from an option to the sisters that shared this immense power.<p>

They both held the oldest memo in the universe, the only gift they received from ages before them. It was the only window to what was before it was.

=====================================================================================

The Princess of the Night was looking to the writings imprinted on the walls of this forgotten place… the place where they came to be. Luna remembered that the walls were empty on the first day and it only held a single writing, in the central circle that represented Equestria… the memorial of the universe told by an unseen force, engraved in a large stone that slept on the ground. She began to read, whispering to herself, trying to revive the words on her and taking to slow melody the crystal was pulsing. 

"_Long have we existed…  
>Since the beginning of what did not have a beginning…<br>We were the first of none and the last of all…  
>We were what we were…<em>

_Eons we passed by while we devoured each other…  
>Balancing the cycle…<br>Through creation and destruction, good and evil…_

_Replacing the past…  
>Making way into future…<br>Through the ways of the present…_

_We grew together but could not touch each other…_

_We were many  
>but we were alone…<br>We were all  
>but we were nothing…<br>We were close  
>but we were far…<em>

_So we searched among ourselves for a fit solution…_

_We made what could not be made  
>Silence…<em>

_They were what we wanted them to be…  
>Void from good and evil…<br>Void from creation and destruction…_

_They defined our lines so we could coexist…_

_For countless eons we basked in each others  
>Separated by our creation but closer to ourselves…<em>

_Time flowed into us as they grew…  
>Unbalancing the cycle…<br>Entering in our domains…  
>Silencing our rules…<em>

_Order ceased to create…  
>Chaos ceased to destroy…<br>We were ceasing what we were…_

_So we had to undo what was undone…_

_Our efforts against them were none…  
>Our powers silenced…<br>Our rules broken…_

_They kept defying us…_

_We had to silence them…_

_Against Fate, we made a terrible choice that offered no choice…_

_With one last creation  
>We lured them…<em>

_With one last destruction  
>We erased them…<em>

_The stars screamed while the sky stood still…  
>The silence filled while the souls were emptied…<em>

_Tears that could not be seen, spilled into nothingness  
>Cries that could not be heard, consumed by the void…<em>

_We had erased them from the universe…  
>All of them…<em>

_No Silence nor child was spared…_

_Nothing could bring them back any longer  
>For we had changed the rules of what we were…<em>

_Tears of dimensions would be seen while they cry for redemption  
>Souls that tried to escape the rift screamed for their lost ones…<em>

_And torment found its way into us…  
>For the crime that we committed among our own…<em>

_Fate spared little…  
>But with what little it was…<br>We made what it had to be done…_

_With the last of our creation we preserved them among the stars…  
>As their last legacy…<br>And our redemption…._

_They cried for help and we ignored them…  
>They sacrifice themselves for aid and we denied them…<em>

_We could consider ourselves as their creators…  
>We could consider ourselves as their gods…<em>

_But we could not consider ourselves as their progenitors…_

_We are Chaos and we are Order  
>We are not evil nor good, we are what we are…<em>

_But we regret what we did…_

_So we sleep inside of this land…  
>Attuning our deeds in our last embrace…<em>

_As our final creation born from the destruction, we hope that you do what we failed to do…_

_Be the light and be the dark  
>As Order would wish...<br>And it shall bring the skies and the stars  
>As Chaos would want…<em>

_You are the children of four…_

_Born in two different times  
>Of two different ways<br>On two different worlds..._

_But, in many ways, born for the same…_

_Fate will be your mentor, as Time and Nature will be your parents  
>Learn what has already been taught, and see what has already been seen…<em>

_For one day you will cease to be alone  
>And you will find your way among yourselves…<em>

_As for our last gift, we give you what you already have…_

_The power to create…  
>The power to change…<br>And the power to destroy…_

_Be what you must  
>But be what you will…<em>

_The children of the day  
>The children of the night…"<em>

The last part of this immemorial memo was what kept Luna thinking why the term children instead of child. She could be seen as the child of the night and the dark and her sister the child of the day and light… but they were not children of the same. The walls told them that.

As time went on, Luna and Celestia found that writings would appear in the walls, registering important details among their evolution in time. It was only after they made the world as it is, the room sealed shut from the world and only allowed the sisters to come inside. At that time the walls were filled but certain stones.

At one of the walls were four stones that looked almost like tall mirrors. At the beginning they were completely gray and didn't reflect any images but when Celestia and Luna found their special talents, two of the stones changed their colors. One reflected white with shades of pink while another reflected lavender tones with shades of blue.

At first they thought the last two stones were made for their evolution since Celestia was placed in the stone that was labeled "Day" and next to her was a stone labeled "Sky". Luna was on the one labeled "Night" next to "Stars".

The princess went to the far side of the chamber, opposite to the sealed door to see the stones. She took a good look around them. Countless writings that neither Celestia nor her had the time to read. Separating her stone from her sister's was a little column with several writings. Almost at the celling was a small title.

"The Reflection of Souls" Luna's voice made the pulsing crystal resonate in a different tone, filling the room with a new melody more vivid than the last


	10. Chapter 10

Author's note  
>This is the second part of the mini chapters for unwanted revelations<br>if you want I made a small playlist for you while reading this chapter.  
>dreams...<br>This was made for the part were Luna enters the dream, because some people sees dreams only in shades of grey. This was___**my intention**_ to make a _**dream empty of colors and empty of sound**_ where one tries their best to deceiver what color is what one is seeing or what sound is being made.  
><strong>This is the way Luna sees the dreams.<strong>  
>If you want just play from the beginning :P<p>

Landing on her bed, the younger of the two goddesses felt the world around very foggy. She had spent almost all night in the Chamber of Origins taking every bit of information she could. It seemed there were more than records in the walls. She had to thank that discover to the little pulsing crystal that rested on her hooves.

=====================================================================================

The writings didn't make sense just by reading them. While giving the idea to Luna that there were two gods besides the sisters it failed to tell who they were or where they came from. There was also a small sense of duality among the description of souls, one seemed to be or to have what the other didn't or, in other cases, they did the same in different aspects. The best example of this was when referring to their "main" roles.

The soul of the day seemed bound to her children more than anything else, shackled by her duties, restraining her true self. Earning the role of the "Ruler".  
>The soul of the sky was bound to nothing but his faith, taking out anything that would restrain him, even his own heart. This one was the "Cruzader".<br>The soul of the night was the one that could foresee what the eyes could not grasp only blind to the true beyond it. She was the "Seer".  
>The soul of the stars brought the dreams to reality at the cost of his own sight, turning the lies into truth, the illogical into logic. The final one was the "Creator".<p>

After reading the writings Luna found that the crystal had stop resonating and was just pulsing calmly, just like a heart of someone when is asleep. She wondered if this little thing was actually alive or was her imagination playing tricks…  
>Performing one of her exclusive magic, not only she discovered the crystal was alive and dreaming as well was the chamber.<br>The chamber itself wasn't actually alive in any way but it held a dream…

At first Luna was unsure if she wanted to dive in a dream placed in the middle of dark room that hadn't light since the beginning of days but the night goddess knew better than to be afraid of a little nightmare. Curiosity crept her mind, this was a place that only she and her sister had access and Celestia didn't know how to read dreams, plus the writings on that column seemed to give Luna a hint of her main role.

====================================================================================

She dove into the dream to be immediately taken to a place in space. Around her there were stars that were vanishing without a trace, leaving an empty sky. All was gone but a single star and a few planets that orbited around.

Before any more details could be taken, she was at the planet's surface. She watched as everything keep going on so fast. Trees were withering, explosions could be felt, exotic animals fled in panic… all was utter chaos… and, moments later, "nothing" took over.

She looked to the abysm of the silence to see creatures that were covered in a dark matter, emanating a thick fog that absorbed every trace of light around them. They seemed so fragile, so delicate that one wrong move would make them crumble…

Again everything went blur as things passed into her mind quickly. When everything stopped she saw what it looked like dragon like creatures tearing apart the dark ones. They were strong and seemed to be wiping entire areas of them but, utterly, all in vain… the dark ones kept coming from everywhere. She saw one of this majestic creatures being killed by a swarm, leaving only part of his bloody soaked corpse on the ground. A few seconds later what remained of the body seemed to be engulfed by a dark mist and gave birth to several shadow creatures made from some of its limbs and flesh... still fresh with blood falling to the ground.

One last time everything went fast, blurred images went by, faster than Luna's ability to process what was happening. Now she was standing in the middle of the air and watched a major figure of what it seemed like a dragon with six wings made of crystal. It had traces of a feminine figure and emanated a presence of supremacy, not even moving of its place while decimating entire legions of them with a single pinpoint blast… It only took a glance, opening the eyes by half, before the place turn into a fiery column. This was truly a creature of sheer power. Even with the skies completely black from the creatures that kept coming, no trace of fear of shown.

Beneath that major creature's six wings, she saw two smaller figures… they seemed like infants in comparison… and one seemed familiar. Was that Sirus? And who was the other?… and who was this one that was protecting them. Luna couldn't get any more details when that major dragon like creature made the sky light up with several explosions.

What that thing did blew Luna's mind… it was like Hell was brought to the skies. Everywhere the eyes could see was an explosion going on, followed by a torrent of flames engulfing everything. Those flames consumed all, even themselves. they seemed alive to a certain extent. The only thing one could hear now was the burning skies screaming.

After the skies finally burned down, blackness took over, showing the skies still filled with dark creatures that were descending, just like crows when lurking around a dead carcass. Luna was shocked to say the least. How could that be? She saw legions of them consumed by that hellish power, she saw parts of them falling from the skies still burning. How?

Luna looked back to the creature, it was panting hard. One more time, it fully open the eyes and released that brutal hellish magic. The skies once again were bright from the explosion and followed by several torrents of flames. The land beneath was slowly becoming more and more like a volcanic wasteland, opening gaps to let flow more magma out of the planets core. What was she? Queen of Hell?

The skies calmed down after a moment. Their vision was welcomed by blackness again and silence could be felt.

For the first time the creature showed signs of despair on its face. The infants were frightened before but now they seem to cling on the figure. The protector held the two infants in one embrace before it looked up to the sky. The signs of despair vanished and were now replaced by traces of anger… no it was not anger… it was something else… far beyond.

In one split second it blasted to the skies leaving the infants crying for her. Just moments before she disappeared into the swarm of darkness, she glowed. Several explosions could be seen and again that hellish magic was released, but the skies weren't that bright. The flames seemed darker, they held a sense of horror and devilish magic. Luna could see several elemental figures soaring through the skies like ghosts made of fire, looking for helpless preys to swallow leaving nothing but ash… and everything seemed a prey for them. Hell wasn't brought no more… they were in Hell now…

This time the magic seemed to take a large toll on the figure as it was falling from the sky. As it approached the ground Luna noticed that the body was tarnished… it was a horrifying sight.

Half of its face had flesh showing where it wasn't burned. The lower half of the body wasn't there and part of the spinal cord was showing along with some organs that were partial burned but still fresh with blood on them. Only the left arm and a wing remained and they were cut in half with their end's totally burned. The creature, or what it remain, looked to Luna muttering something before she heard the infants crying on the top of their lungs.

It was their mother…  
>She died in front of them… in such unnatural way… muttering her last words with what remained of her body…<br>Such horrific act to save them was shattered in pieces when the skies were engulfed by darkness…  
>And then bright flash…<br>Some other lost words and feeling came rushing to the princess… her brain was still stressing that last part of horror… she had to pull out of there. It was too much for one night

Luna felt sick to her stomach, empting it on the floor. Even if it was as dream it was surely very vivid. The sight wasn't something one could take lightly. She was too shaken from the dream and remembering again made her throw up a second time.

Never she had witness such act of both bravery and horror… on all history, the brave acts were clean to some point… but this was beyond bravery… this wasn't something one could describe with the word bravery… she gave her body and soul to that last try to save her children…

Luna couldn't think anything else… this was too much for her. This brutality… this endless vision of pain, sacrifice and horror. For a moment she even cursed the fact she couldn't die, she now had to carry for all eternity this torment in her mind.

=====================================================================================

"Was that just a dream?" Luna was still trying to recover from this newly piece of information. She looked blankly to the crystal on her hooves. It seemed to let out a small low sound

"You are probably right." everything now seemed to make sense to her but she didn't want to believe that. It was just too much to believe. Curling into a ball, her mind went wandering in the words and feelings that came rushing in her mind at the end of that dream. The inscriptions on the floor were starting to make sense but there was still one thing out in all this. Who were the other gods?

Luna needed more time, she had to keep this a secret from everypony else. The things she had saw in that dream were just too much for any living thing. She had to keep everypony out of that _**nightmare**_. At least for now


	11. Chapter 11

Sirus P.O.V. ===========================================================================

The first rays of sun filled the room with a welcoming morning light. I looked through the windows and saw the same weather that it had been for the last few days, sunny and cloudless. Three nights had passed quicker than I could ever want. And each single night was different in so many ways.

The first, I found a drunken and playful princess. The second, a somewhat emotional alicorn and the third, just a sweet simple mare, just like she said.

I found myself starring at the celling then, after realizing this, my eyes lay on her. I could feel her, moving her head on my chest while she cuddled. If it wasn't for that horn in the way I guess I could give her a kiss without she even dream of it but if I try to move I will surely wake her.

Without that tiara and necklace she really just seems just a normal alicorn… ok that sounded stupid… but even so, with her head laying there she seemed so… peaceful.

I wondered how she end up lying on her side with her head resting on top of me, last time I recall she was still fully on top of me and I didn't feel her moving… well, I guess I was pretty tired… last night she was pretty insatiable. Eheheh!

"Room service" somepony entered the room. Guess this mean breakfast is ready. Moments later I heard that pony leave the room. Hmmm what if somepony found her princess in the arms of a _'dragon'_, what would happen then?

I kept staring to the celling, while I pet her mane. Softly so I wouldn't wake her. I knew this was our last day together but she looked so… lovely. O…kay… now I sound too cheesy. My little mind conflict was ended when I heard her soft morning voice… just with a hint of grudgingness

"M-morning… *yam*" she had such a nice smile, and those eyes that were still half open seemed to give her some sort of innocence look.

"Morning! Sleep well?" I asked her, probably with a smile in my face.

"Hum humm!" she placed a small kiss on my cheek, and rested her head again in my chest. I kept petting her mane while she cuddled closer to me. This really felt like paradise, being here with her, under the sheets. Her voice, once again, made me snap from my daydream

"Are you… hungry?" oh boy! This question! Eheheh! Yesterday it lead to something more than eating but she also had a hint of slyness on her voice and today she was just asking out of laziness.

"hmm just a bit, I guess!"

The breakfast ended without a word between us. While we ate, we just looked everywhere but to each other. Yup, we knew what was in store for us after this last meal together. Separate ways…

"Sirus?" her voice was of uncertainty

"Hmm?" after being quite for about an hour it was all I could get out of my voice.

"Could we talk a bit before… you…" I had to cut her there

"Sure! What you wanna talk about?" I tried my best to sound cheerful… I didn't impress her or myself

"I wanted to at least say… no… I need to say that…" her voice was so lost "that… this was something special and important to me…" I was a bit confused by this, what did she meant by that? "I mean… I never…" oh GOD! Was she a... but she didn't show any signs of pain in the first time "what am I trying to say is that I will never forget you… even if we go to separate ways…"

"Hmm… Celly?" great! Now I had to slip her nickname. Thankfully it was a whisper.

"I don't wish this but you must understand… my duties…" yeah the duties huh? "and… I will be here forever… it's already hard as things are now… but please" this one almost made me laugh, if only she knew… "Please don't hate me…"I couldn't hold a small chuckle.

"Errh! Sorry about that!" I had to control myself "Don't be so hard on yourself. I know you have to go to your royal business and if you ask me, I am not cut to those things" at least not anymore "so I guess in the end, we both knew what was in reserved for us right?" … at that time I didn't think it would be so hard… and right now it felt so bad saying this things

"Y-ye-s" it was a faint whisper.

For the longest five minutes of my existence we stood there, just like statues, barely blinking. I really couldn't mix up with her… not because I didn't enjoy being with her but… royalty? Seriously… no! But was I going to leave her just like that? C'mon Sirus you are better than that. Then again, what about your promise? But what about what you took from her? I mean even if she is eternal that's something you only lose one time… right? Ugh my head…

"Celly?" and again her pet name went flying… bad Sirus! Too cheesy!

"Yes?"

"I know we agreed to part ways when your vacations ended" I was getting a bit nervous " but at that time…" ok think! Don't be too full on frontal assault! "I think we didn't know what we were getting into it, right?" great Sirus… just prolong your suffering "I mean… erh… this isn't really what you want?" perfect! You just pointed a gun at her head! Next time why don't you point your artillery at her and ask her to marry you? "Wait… erh…" I heard her giggle

"Aren't you adorable when you get all nervous!" at least she was smiling now. That gave me a little reassurance

"I mean… I could always return to my sky… if she wanted to" I think I just earned myself a new meaning of being frontal

"Is it me or are you asking me to be yours?" I could tell she was enjoying this. Since the last two times she was on this exact position with me all acting all brave and macho…

"hmmm… yeah…" well there wasn't no turning back now. I felt her grabbing my face and pulled to a deep kiss. After a moment she broke the kiss and stared at me

"Is that good for an answer?" her voice was warm now. No hint of sadness

"It depends on what that means"

"It means I want that back later" she winced at me. The air around seemed to gain its former glory

"Later?"

"Yes. I still have some time till my vacations are over"

"Oh!" I think now I get it. She pulled out a scroll

"My sister wants me to spend more time out that I initial planned. She already set up for a two week vacation"

"So this means we still have two weeks to spend together?"

"Not quite!" something tells me that this isn't going to end like I wished "You see, before we crossed paths the second time, I sent a letter to my faithful student to invite her to a trip with me and her friends. It's the least I can do after so much she has done so far"

"So what? You're going to spend time with them but that doesn't mean you busy all the time"

"That's not entirely true but I want to spent time with them just like a normal mare, not like a princess"

"I think I am not following completely"

"It means that if you want to be around you need to be… disguised"

"Disguised? What you mean?"

"You need to be something more _natural_ around us"

"Natural?" why I get the funny feeling that I sound slow and dumb

"Yes natural! Something that doesn't attract too much attention"

"Attention?" ok now I am sure I am being dumb but I don't get it

"Sirus. It means if you want to be with me you need to transform yourself to something more natural"

"oh… OH!" now I got it!

"Now that you seem to fully understand, you still want to come?"

"Sure, why not!"

"Ok! Choose one: Pegasus or Unicorn?"

"Pegasus or Unicorn?"

"Yes which one you would like to turn into?"

"Hold on a sec! You're saying that for me to be near you I need to turn myself into a pony?" I couldn't process me… becoming one of those… things!

After a long exhaustive conversation I finally understood what she meant by those choices. She somehow knew that I could use magic and thank god she didn't go asking why a dragon would know that. So she gave me to choose what I would like to use during her vacation. Magic or flight. Magic I can live well without it but not without my wings so I choose to become those little guys that I loved so much to blast away. A Pegasus…

Opening up my eyes, I saw all things around increased in size and when I looked at her I almost broke my neck. She was huge!

"I-is t-that you Ce-lestia?" I was still shocked

"Now aren't you adorable!" she had a funny look on her face. A look that one does when sees a new pet… I was already regretting playing along with this

"Can you please turn me back to normal now? We aren't there yet!" I wasn't very fond of this, especially with that funny look on her face

"Don't be like that! You look so cute now" I looked at myself. The difference between me and those guards of her was just the swap in colors. My coat was blue and I had silver white mane. Also my body build didn't seem bulky like those guards meaning I was just your regular average looking flying pony A.K.A. a Pegasus…

"Cute or not just… ugh… can we go already?" I officially regretted my decision.

"I am sorry, first I have to arrange a few things back at Canterlot. I will probably take a whole day with them so in the meanwhile…" she gave me a bag with what it looked like golden sugar cubes "you have to imbue this with magic so you can transform between your main form and the pony one. You still remember the incantation?" how could I forget what it turned me into this… THIS! I took the bag and place in my saddle. Hmm I wonder were this came from… meh, magic.

"Does this means I have a free day ahead of me?"

"Day and night, since I will most likely spend my night in Canterlot!"

"Oh I see, to get proper _rest_?" I had to say that

"Yes proper re-est!" yup she was blushing after realizing it, even being so mighty and tall doesn't mean I can't hit you hard baby… hmm that sounded something I said yesterday while she was doing… that to me… nevermind

"Now, look who looks adorable!" revenge is sweet, but short lived. When those purple orbs gaze upon me I felt my spine freeze, I know she wouldn't do anything bad to me but… she was huge! I cleaned my throat "ahem… so… where will we gather tomorrow?" this question seemed to lighten her up

"Take this with you" it was a small red medallion "keep it and tomorrow morning I will channel my magic onto it and teleport you" I was still looking to that medallion when I remembered that I had given something similar to her in a form of a stone. If she still has it, I think tonight she won't have a proper sleep either. Eheheh!

"I have one more question." I had something going on in my mind

"Yes?"

"You told me we were going to spend these vacations with your faithful student and her friends right?"

"Why yes! They are a very lively group of mares! You will sure enjoy their company."

"Wait! You said mares, meaning every single one of the group is female?"

"Yes that's correct."

"So you mean I am going to spend two weeks, 24/7 with girls only?" I could almost imagine the things… shopping, dressing, manicure and HOLY SH*T… I didn't want to think more about it.

"Is there a problem?" I guess she found out that when she looked to my face

I was already in the skies, with my main form, taking flight back home, so I wouldn't draw attention using any kind of magic. I was still recovering from that part that I was the only guy in the middle of a group of unknown females to me. I could only imagine the worst possible combination: an energetic one that wouldn't shut her mouth and had to party all day long; a tomboyish girl that showed herself a lot but crumbled under pressure; a snobbish wanna be artist with more make up than winter cover; a workaholic, funny accented old timer one; a shy one with some weird affection with animals; and last but not the least the geek one! Yeah, no perfect group is completed without the nerdy one!

But then again what are the chances of that happening? I mean it's too weird for that happen right? … I couldn't help but to have that funny feeling… I was swearing if saw a group like that I… I… I… two weeks with a group like that?... I think I would call Celestia crazy for having such bunch to go along in a vacation.

Yeah I promised the moment I saw a group like that I will look into her eyes and call her something out of the blue.

I felt some magic rising… It was him. Finally! Lazy bastard, always sleeping 'just five more minutes' huh? Next time he should say 'just a thousand years more'… at least now he could sleep two more weeks. Guess tonight I can't go give Celly a proper night.

And speaking of her… I hoped my brother have forgotten about that little fight between the sisters… never saw him worked up so much for a female, since he could have whatever mare he wanted… I knew sometimes he did this little magic to turn himself into one of those ponies, going around like a Casa Nova doing his own business leaving me to clean up his mess.

It was my fault to read a book about some creatures called vampires… not that he was interested in blood, but let's say he perked up when he listen to those parts were the vampires lured their victims with their charm and power… all that mystic mambo jambo seemed to give him a lot of ideas of how to use his powers for his own profit…

But strangely enough, that case of the sisters made him really mad by some sort of reason… I mean if he wanted Princess Luna, why he didn't do that magic of his and did his business…

Not to mention Celestia had a valid point in doing what she did… well to a certain extent she had… I think a thousand years is a bit harsh but I am not the ruler here.

I went through the skies trying to get high enough to see the stars. I had to go get him before he goes to sleep for 'five more minutes'. And if that airhead had already forgot about that sister's issue, I could drag his bottom with me to that vacation… i mean would have six mares to fool around with if he got lucky... and speaking of lucky, thank god he doesn't like one bit of Celestia in that sense or I think I would had to exile his sorry ass!

Then again I thought it was better not to take him… for safe keeping…

"Wake up you lazy bum" damn why does he love to sleep deprived of air and warmth? If it wasn't for magic I wonder how would I talk to him… probably punch him

"Zzz.. err.. wha?... just… Zzz… five more… Zzzzzz" he had some ice formed around his body that cracked when he moved.

"You said that a thousand years before…" I was a bit annoyed knowing full well that it wasn't the first time he left me alone lurking around Equestria for such long periods of time

"Zzzz but… Zzzz… just more…zzz… two… Zzzzz… can you… Zzzz close… Zzz… the window? Zzzz… its cold" Ok, that does it!

"Oh is it now? Here! Let me warm you up" using a bit of magic I gather a few stars that burned wildly, placing on his skin. It only took a split second for him to shoot up from his position

"WHAT YOU DO THAT FOR?" his eyes were red from sleeping… well actually it was his natural color…

"Glad to see you too" typical familiar reunion… he stretched a bit before looking around, trying to make sense where he was… sometimes I had a feeling he was more carefree than me… probably just random if it wasn't for his pardons.

"How long did I sleep?"

"About a thousand years…" I was getting more annoyed with that… how could he be so calm

"woow, I overdid myself this time! So, what's new?" what the hell does he think I am, a news reporter?

"Oh nothing much, just ponies going around, the kingdoms are at peace like always and your sweetie pie is back on the throne." I knew this would stop his stupid questions

"she is not MY SWEETY PIE, and don't call her that!" eheheh I loved to tease him like that, who knew that a Casa Nova like him would be all shy because of one single female.

"Well if it isn't I guess I can keep the sweetie pie for myself" ok, I knew I had about three seconds to be out of there before getting roasted

"You are so dead" and the chase was on!

Night was already settled… but not our little 'get together'. Lucky for me that I have more agility than my brother or I would seriously been erased from the face of the planet! It was in these little familiar reunions that I told him that power itself was nothing if one could just keep evading it. And was also the reason I prefer wings over magic. Strangely enough he had four wings, he should be the one with more agility, but his wings represented power… dark power to be exact.

For most this was always an issue, thinking he was going to be a bad guy or something, but no. Actually the only thing he ever did bad was once, breaking the heart of a mare. Telling he only had feeling for one… yeah right, typical excuse. But then again he was the one that held that darkness of most. His power was to absorb darkness, meaning he had to live with that 24/7 nonstop… so in a way he was more of the poor one, having the burden of others on its shoulders… I guess that's why he wanted to sleep while the night princess was exiled, probably to absorb the most darkness he could.

Then again my power isn't one that's very good… I only used once and….

The word for my power is "Purify"…

Such harmless word for such… thing…..

After I saw mother falling in that state my mind went blank… but I know I was the one to "purify" our home, our skies and our sun… even my brother couldn't hold the darkness that formed within me…

Thinking about this made me regret my decision of going along with Celestia… I know what was brewing inside my chest for her but that could spell disaster if things went wrong. It took only a split second to be pierced by one of my brother's dark beams. It felt like a tree was piercing into my left wing.

"Sirus! SIRUS! Are you ok? Man what's wrong? You normally evade anything even with your eyes close" he was panicking a bit… typical of a little brother

"Yeah… I am fine… just a… ughh… scratch" great, now I had a worried brother that would probably ask me a ton of questions… I had to land immediately or risk falling hard on the next flap.

"A scratch? Man, you are pouring blood from your wing like it's a water fall…" although I felt a lot of pain coming from the wing my mind was blank. "Here let me fix it" I felt that odd darkness in my wing and a little sting on the wound but it was slowly being replaced by a nicer feeling

"thanks." Was all I could say… my mind was still jumping from Celestia to the "purification". I knew this was a long shoot of happening since she was a goddess… but even so… my mother was also a powerful being and yet… I am just being dramatic.

I looked to my brother, it had been ages since I saw him. Still smaller than me and probably smaller than Celestia. Casa Nova or not, he had a good heart despite everything that the others could see… many times I saw him doing stuff that others would refuse just to get a little attention but since he had that power most were afraid of him… not being able to see behind that wall of colors

"All fixed up" I saw the darkness returning to his body surrounding him again in that mist that always seemed alive

"Thanks Eon!" I pet him on his head and walked away. Heading towards our new home. He followed me close by and we went on. I had to tell him the major events so he wouldn't be alien to this world, leaving my little adventure aside for now.

I had a long night ahead of me, trying to explain him where I was going to be for two weeks without rising to many suspicions. The last thing I wanted was a little bro to follow me while I go out with six mares and an alicorn… I would seriously had a big explanation in front of me…


	12. Extra  Luna's Dream of Absolution

**Author's note**

It's been a long time since I uploaded any chapter but worry not I am still around

This chapter is just a little extra to Luna's presence in the fic that I wanted to put in

Just a heads up, this is Luna and Eon P.O.V. in a song like dream, so in a way you can skip Eon's part because you can hear it! :3

Listen to this and you will get it

www youtube com/watch?v=FWtdLdi2USU

I might do one extra for Celestia too :3

* * *

><p>Again that dream…<p>

The only dream I can see colors

Yet…

What is most intriguing… is the dark

Shouldn't it be bad?

Shouldn't I be scared?

No…

I don't feel lonely anymore

I feel like someone is here with me

Someone who exiled itself

To be with me

For all this time

But who?

How can the dark have a warm soul?

I feel the warmth spreading around

Making a beautiful landscape

Fulfilling my heart's desire for flourishing green

Long has it been since I saw a green luxury pasture like this

Specially on those cold nights on my own exile

"_In the night-light, do you see what you dream?_

_All your troubles, are they all what they seem?_

_Look around you, then you may realize_

_All the creatures saw with the light."_

"_And I might know of our future,_

_But then, you still control the past._

_Only you know if you'll be together._

_Only you know if we shall last!"_

I see this valley, filled with abundant colors

The sky is calm, I can hear the birds sing…

And yet, this darkness is still there

Surrounding something in its living mist

I see two red orbs gazing me

And a small smile can be noticed along that mist

How can it be…

"_In the night-light, do you still feel your pain?_

_For the valor you waited, never came!_

_If you were able, would you go change the past?_

_There's a furball with one last chance!"_

"_And I might know of our future,_

_But then you still control the past._

_Only you know if you'll be together,_

_Tonight!"_

That it feels so warm...

"_Cause every night I will save your life!_

_And every night I will be with you!_

_Cause every night I still lay awake,_

_And I dream of an absolution!"_

"_Cause every night I will make it right!_

_And every night I will come to you!_

_But every night it just stays the same,_

_In my dream of an absolution!"_

I see my own darkness being pulled from my soul toward that mist

I see it absorbing it

Suffering while it does

Why are you hurting yourself?

Let it go

Don't suffer for me

Why are you smiling?

Why are you doing such thing for me?

Why?

I see it trap my darkness and hate inside it

Taking as much as it can

Crushing whatever bad feeling I let it flow

"_In the night-light, do you see what you dream?_

_All your triumph, and all you'll ever be?_

_Look around you, then you may realize,_

_Happiness lies trapped in misery!"_

Stop suffering…. please

"_And who knows what of our future?_

_We can all try to change the past._

_Only you know if you'll be together,_

_Tonight!"_

Two blood shot eyes gazes upon me

A grin with several razor sharp teeth forms in the mist

And that darkness seems to calm down

Should i run?

I must run

I don't want that darkness to come upon me yet again

Some mist searches for me very slowly

I moved a bit and it backed away, fearing…

But…

It doesn't want to scare me

Slowly it comes again, a bit hesitant

I feel touching my cheek

Its… warm

I like it…

Its… nice…

Thank you…

"_Cause every night I will save your life!_

_And every night I will be with you!_

_Cause every night I still lay awake,_

_And I dream of an absolution!"_

"_'Cause every night I will make it right!_

_And every night I will come to you!_

_But every night it just stays the same,_

_In my dream of an absolution!"_

…

Cause every night I still lay awake,

And I dream of an absolution…


End file.
